


Po drugiej stronie odbicia

by LoboBathory



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: BAMF!Amora, BAMF!Loki, M/M, Magia, Tony chce żebyście wiedzieli że nie jest z siebie dumny, a tak serio, cudzołóstwo, działania autodestrukcyjne, fabuła, gryzienie, mieszanie kanonów, ostry seks, patrzcie napisałam coś krótkiego, przekleństwa, rasizm, sprawdzam czy umiem w minimalizm, tak jakby, w sensie to jest skończone, zinternalizowany rasizm, zły!Thor
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-10-13 18:52:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10519737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoboBathory/pseuds/LoboBathory
Summary: Tony budzi się w świecie, gdzie nic nie jest na swoim miejscu i wszystko jest w porządku.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Więc wpadłam na pomysł i postanowiłam go napisać, tak dla odmiany. Sprawdzałam czy potrafię napisać krótkiego, treściwego fika. "Po drugiej stronie odbicia" jest skończone, całość znajduje się u bety i planuję regularne aktualizacje w tygodniowych odstępach, więc wyczekujcie mnie w niedziele. 
> 
> Ci z was, którzy czytają [Nieparzystą liczbę doskonałą](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6326359/chapters/14495281) zauważyli, że od dawna nie było aktualizacji. Chcę wszystkich uspokoić, że fik nie został porzucony, rozdział 19 się pisze (jest w połowie gotowy). Ale "Nieparzysta..." to spory projekt i poczułam się nim bardzo zmęczona. Albo straciłam poczucie, że wiem, dokąd zmierza ta historia. Więc potrzebowałam odskoczni i trochę frostirona, a to pisało się samo. Z nowym nakładem sił mogę wrócić do swojego głównego projektu. Mam nadzieję, że ten drobiazg się wam spodoba <3
> 
> Betowała zawsze niezastąpiona [otemporaetmores](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otemporaetmores/pseuds/otemporaetmores), za co ją kochamy <3
> 
> Endżojcie!

Loki teleportował się w blasku zielonej magii, ścigany odgłosem wybuchów i rozbłyskiem ognia, światłem repulsorów i krzykiem Thora. Portal zamknął się za nim bezgłośnie, odcinając go od chaosu pola bitwy. Bóg oparł się o ścianę swojej kryjówki, złapał za brzuch obiema rękami i zgiął się w pół, plując krwią, porażony bólem tak potężnym, że odebrał mu oddech. Młot Thora uderzył go w locie i chociaż Loki zdołał uniknąć przygwożdżenia do gleby, miał złamane przynajmniej kilka żeber i do tego potężny krwotok wewnętrzny. Oko zaczynało mu już puchnąć po ciosie zadanym przez Iron Mana, część szyi poparzyła wiązka repulsora, przed którą uchylił się w ostatniej chwili. Od wybuchowej strzały Hawkeye’a wciąż huczało mu w głowie. Reszta ran była mniej istotna, tym razem Hulk go nie dopadł. Wdowa za to… Kobieta wykorzystała jego własny amulet przeciwko niemu, sprawiając, że własne zaklęcie rąbnęło go w twarz. 

Ogółem musiał przyznać, że dobrze się dzisiaj bawił. Chciał się roześmiać, ale zabrzmiało to bardziej jak szloch stłumiony pokasływaniem, gdy wypluwał z siebie krew. Poczekał, aż ciemność, którą miał przed oczami, rozwieje się albo ogarnie go do końca, sam nie był pewien. Kiedy zniknęły i widział na tyle, na ile to możliwe z krwią zalewającą twarz, wyprostował się z trudem. Ruchem ręki zdematerializował swoją zbroję, pozostając w spodniach i tunice. Zdjął ją niezręcznie, jedną ręką, dopiero teraz czując, że druga zaczyna drętwieć i puchnąć w okolicach barku, ale nawet nie pamiętał, komu to zawdzięcza. Pewnie dobremu Kapitanowi. 

Znalazł fiolkę z eliksirem uzdrawiającym i wypił jej zawartość, nie mając sił krzywić się na paskudny smak. Wiedział, że to o wiele za duża dawka i powali go na kilka dni, ale w tym momencie nie dbał o to. Chciał tylko odpocząć. Zdążył wślizgnąć się na łóżko, zanim przestał myśleć o czymkolwiek. 

***

Obudził go hałas. Syknął, otwierając oczy i próbując poderwać się z łóżka. Przecenił jednak swoje siły. Żebra już go nie bolały, ale był tak osłabiony, że podniesienie głowy z poduszki wydawało się trudniejsze niż podźwignięcie Mjolnira. Warknął i uniósł się powoli, z trudem, rozglądając się po sypialni. 

Na podłodze leżały porozrzucane rzeczy i w dodatku większość z nich nie należała do niego. Przyczyną hałasu była zaś Amora Czarodziejka, rozstawiająca talerze i dzbany na stole, z którego wcześniej zrzuciła księgi i rękopisy. 

Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale jego usta były tak suche, a język tak spuchnięty, że nie zdołał wydobyć z siebie nic poza sykiem. 

Zerknęła na niego jednym okiem. Jak zawsze wyglądała perfekcyjnie. Jej głowę ozdabiał zielony diadem, jawny znak tego, że przed chwilą odprawiała rytuał. Bujne złote loki sprawiały wrażenie niesfornych, chociaż zostały ułożone w kunsztowną konstrukcję. Jej piękne zielony oczy błyszczały jak zawsze, gdy była wściekła. 

Podeszła do niego z kielichem i dzbanem wina, stawiając ten drugi obok łóżka. 

– Pij – powiedziała. 

Spojrzał na nią uważnie, wymownie unosząc brew. 

Wywróciła oczami.

– Na Wielki Jesion… – syknęła wściekle. – Naprawdę myślisz, że próbuję cię otruć? Proszę! – Wychyliła łyk z kielicha. – Przygotowałam ci leczniczy kordiał, ty niewdzięczne stworzenie, więc pij powoli, bo zioła w nim silne. Poza tym leżałeś tu bez życia przez tydzień. Tydzień! – krzyknęła. – Myślisz, że gdybym chciała twojej śmierci, nie poderżnęłabym ci już gardła? Przynajmniej ominęłoby mnie patrzenie na twoją nieszczęsną twarz. Poza tym co ci zależy? Nie sprawiasz wrażenia kogoś, kogo szczególnie interesuje pozostanie żywym. 

Jej krzyki sprawiały, że głowa bolała go jeszcze bardziej, więc podniósł dzban i zaczął pić prosto z niego, niemal do dna, nie przejmując się tym, że część wylewa na pościel i siebie. 

Kątem oka widział, jak Amora zaciska dłonie tak mocno, że wbija sobie paznokcie w skórę. Ale nie wyrwała mu dzbana. 

Wróciła do stołu, dzieląc chleb na małe kawałki. 

Loki odzyskał nieco zmysłów. Musiał przyznać, że jej specyfik był naprawdę dobry, oczyszczający ciało ze skutków ubocznych zaklęcia. Jeśli jej słowa stanowiły prawdę i spędził tydzień w takim stanie, cudem było, że się w ogóle obudził. 

Jakże szczęśliwa gwiazda czuwa nad jego losem, pomyślał ironicznie. 

Dopiero teraz zauważył, że jest nagi. Nie pamiętał za wiele z tego, co działo się po zażyciu eliksiru, ale był pewien, że nie miał sił ściągnąć z siebie odzienia. Co oznacza, że Amora go rozebrała. Obmywała. Prawdopodobnie przeprowadzała rytuały. Przez tydzień. Czy sama spała? Widział jej makijaż, tak nieskazitelny, że aż wyglądał jak maska, pod którą chowała swoją wykrzywioną strachem i wściekłością twarz. 

Och, po tylu wiekach znali się już za dobrze.

Wróciła do łóżka, niosąc dla niego miskę ze strawą i świeży chleb, jeszcze ciepły. 

– Gotowałaś – zauważył. Jak dziwnie było mówić. Jego własny głos brzmiał obco i niewłaściwie. – Teraz na pewno wiem, że chcesz mnie zabić. 

– Zaraz wyleję ci gorącą potrawkę na przyrodzenie – powiedziała i wiedział, że nie żartuje. 

– Dziękuję. – Przyjął od niej miskę, kładąc ją na pościeli. Rozpoznał swoją ulubioną potrawkę z królika, słodką od cebuli i marchwi, danie, które matka przyrządzała mu, gdy był chory jako dziecko. Chwilę temu zapach sprawiał, że żołądek skręcał mu się z głodu. Teraz nie był pewien, czy przełknie choć łyk. Zamknął oczy. Wziął głęboki wdech. Spojrzał na Amorę i jej strapioną twarz. Teraz nawet wyglądała trochę jak Freya. Patrzyła na niego z tą samą bezradnością. Przełknął jedną łyżkę, aby przestała się smucić, i zaklął niemal natychmiast, bo poparzył sobie gardło. 

Uśmiechnęła się złośliwie.

– Nigdy nie znałeś umiaru. W niczym – westchnęła. Wzięła łyżkę z jego rąk i nabrała nieco potrawki, dmuchając na nią, aby ostygła. Aż dziwne, że nie używa magii. Ile energii zużyła, aby utrzymać go przy życiu?

Skierowała łyżeczkę do jego ust. Spojrzał na nią znacząco.

– No co? – spytała. – Dla mnie też jesteś jak nieznośny młodszy brat. Co dziwnego w tym, że cię niańczę?

Otworzył usta, aby skomentować to „też”, ale wiedźma wykorzystała to i władowała mu łyżkę w usta. Warknął i zaczął przeżuwać, aby się nie udusić. 

– Powiedz mi, co właściwie próbowałeś osiągnąć swoją ostatnią potyczką? – zagadnęła, przygotowując kolejną porcję. Ale nie dała mu dojść do słowa, wpychając mu jedzenie do ust. Tym razem wyrwał jej łyżkę z rąk. – Albo poprzednią, skoro już o tym mowa. I jeszcze poprzednią. Zaczynam odnosić wrażenie, że po prostu lubisz, kiedy śmiertelnicy tłuką się na kwaśne jabłko. Jeśli tak, mam nadzieję, że uzgodniliście jakieś granice i sygnał stopu. Czy umówiliście się, że przestają dopiero, kiedy wykrwawisz się na śmierć? 

– Nie wiesz, o czym mówisz – warknął. – I nie jest twoją sprawą… 

– Jak najbardziej jesteś moją sprawą! – krzyknęła niespodziewanie, sprawiając, że drgnął, zaskoczony. – Może cię to zdziwi, ale zasadniczo przejmuję się, kiedy mój jedyny przyjaciel próbuje popełnić samobójstwo z udziałem bandy samozwańczych bohaterów! Nie masz czelności, aby samemu podnieść na siebie rękę czy nie chcesz dawać Wszechojcu satysfakcji, że sam wykonujesz jego wyroki, Loki?

Odwróciła się, ciasno oplatając ramionami własne ciało. Miał wrażenie, że drży, ale zanim zdążył zareagować – krzyknąć, rzucić w nią zaklęciem, wyśmiać ją – spojrzała na niego. Jej oczy błyszczały jeszcze jaśniej niż zwykle.

– Przepraszam – powiedziała niespodziewanie. – Ja… Nie powinnam była tak mówić, wiem. Bądź zdrów, Loki. W kuchni jest więcej jedzenia. Zużyłam trochę twoich zapasów. W przyszłości postępuj ostrożniej z eliksirami. Przybędę zawsze, jeśli mnie wezwiesz. 

Na jej ramionach pojawił się ciemnozielony płaszcz. Loki zdziwił się, że Czarodziejka idzie, zamiast się teleportować. Wyszła z sypialni i słyszał echo jej obcasów stukających o posadzkę korytarza, gdy zmierzała w stronę wyjścia. 

Wciąż chciał coś krzyknąć, ale nie miał w sobie słów. Obwiniał za to swoją słabość. Ledwo miał siłę utrzymać łyżkę w rękach. 

Amora myliła się. Oczywiście, że nie robił tego specjalnie. Po prostu nie miał wyjścia. 

Spojrzał na swoje dłonie. Skóra na nich była blada i dziwne napięta. 

Nie miał wyjścia. 

***

Tony Stark miał dziwny sen. To nic nowego, chociaż większość jego nocy, gdy nie padał z wyczerpania po pracy w warsztacie, wypełniały koszmary. Tym razem to był po prostu dziwny sen, z którego nie mógł się wybudzić. Ktoś szeptał mu do ucha coś, czego nie rozumiał. Początkowo myślał, że to język, którego nie zna, stanowi problem, ale jednak rozumiał same słowa, tylko nie mógł wyłapać sensu całości. Poszczególne frazy wirowały mu w głowie i niemal miał na końcu języka rozwiązanie, kiedy zaczął się przebudzać. 

Zamruczał, niechętny, aby stawić czoła światu. Zacisnął mocniej powieki, ścigając uciekający sen. 

Jarvis zaczął podawać mu informacje.

– Wycisz… – jęknął, zanim SI doszło do przedstawiania mu terminarza na dzisiejszy dzień. – Jeszcze pięć minut, mamo. 

Schował twarz głębiej w poduszkę, na którą się ślinił. Leżał na brzuchu, nagi, łóżko było jeszcze wygodniejsze, niż to zapamiętał, i generalnie za nic nie chciał zmieniać pozycji. 

Nagle usłyszał szmer rozsuwanych drzwi. O Boże, zaspał na coś ważnego i Steve przyszedł go opieprzyć. 

Poczuł zapach kawy. Okej, Steve może go opieprzać, ile chce, jeśli przyniósł mu kawę. 

Usłyszał cichy śmiech. 

– Nie to, że nie chciałbym zatrzymać cię w łóżku na resztę wieczności, ale naprawdę musisz już wstawać – odezwał się głos, który był jednocześnie dziwnie znajomy i obcy. – Przyniosłem śniadanie. Mamy dzisiaj mnóstwo pracy, Tony.

Skojarzył ten głos. Poderwał się z łóżka i spojrzał wprost na zmierzającego w jego stronę Lokiego. 

Obaj zamarli. 

Bóg miał na sobie tylko spodnie od pidżamy. Jego włosy były potargane jak u kogoś, kto właśnie wstał z łóżka. Trzymał w dłoniach kuchenną tacę załadowaną jedzeniem. Upuścił ją na podłogę, patrząc na Tony’ego, jakby zobaczył ducha. 

Przez chwilę nic się nie działo, po prostu na siebie patrzyli, każdy z nich zdziwiony i przerażony w tak samo dziki, niewyobrażalny, komiczny wręcz sposób. 

A potem obaj jednocześnie krzyknęli:

– Avengers, zbiórka!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej, dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze i kudosy <3 Każdy z nich motywuje mnie do pisania <3 Zapraszam do lektury przygód Tony'ego w nowym, dziwnym świecie.
> 
> (PS 19 rozdział [Nieparzystej liczby doskonałej](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6326359/chapters/14495281) poszedł do bety, a 20 się pisze, więc aktualizacja tego będzie prędzej raczej niż później)

Tony nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem obudził się we własnej Wieży otoczony przyjaciółmi, stanął naprzeciw Lokiego i wylądował w celi. 

Im więcej o tym myślał, tym mniej sensu to miało. 

Już sam fakt, że Loki wezwał Avengers na pomoc, wskazywał, jak absurdalna była ta sytuacja. 

Po tym, jak obaj krzyknęli ile sił w płucach, w dalszym ciągu wpatrywali się w siebie, żaden z nich nie wydawał się chętny do wykonania pierwszego ruchu. Tony’emu mgliście majaczyło, że powinien wezwać zbroję, ale zbaraniała mina Lokiego sprawiła, że w zasadzie zaniemówił. A nawet nie mina, tylko sama obecność Lokiego. Lokiego, który chodził po Wieży w pidżamie, przygotowując śniadanie, jakby… jakby był u siebie. Jasna cholera. 

A potem do sali wtargnęli Avengers i zaczął się prawdziwy chaos. 

Pierwszy dotarł Kapitan, wciąż w stroju do joggingu i z tarczą na ramieniu. Tony był pewien, że gdzieś na korytarzu znajdował się porzucony kubek smoothie. Niemal równo z nim do apartamentu wbiegła Natasza w swoim bojowym kostiumie, jako jedyna w pełni gotowa zmierzyć się z niebezpieczeństwem, brawa dla niej. Za nimi Clint w samym bokserkach, potykając się o własne nogi, z łukiem w dłoniach. Potem Pepper i Rhodey – ich Tony się nawet nie spodziewał. 

A potem jeszcze kilka osób, których nie znał, nie kojarzył i generalnie pierwszy raz widział na oczy. 

I wszyscy ustawili się murem za Lokim.

Co do kurwy nędzy. 

– Co się dzieje? – spytał Steve, zerkając na Lokiego. Na Lokiego. Steve spytał Lokiego, co się dzieje. 

Tony chciał się uszczypnąć, żeby obudzić się z tego koszmaru, ale bał się wykonać jakikolwiek ruch, kiedy Clint celował w niego z takim wyrazem twarzy. Jakby Tony zdefekował do miski jego psa. Dobry Boże.

Bóg bez słowa wyciągnął rękę i wskazał na Tony’ego. Jakby to on był elementemniepasującym do obrazka. 

I chyba wszyscy się z tym zgadzali. 

Więc Tony zrobił to, co zawsze, kiedy Wszechświat zaczynał się rozpadać. 

Spojrzał błagalnie na Pepper.

– Pep? – zgadnął słabo. – Co tu się wyrabia?

I wtedy zauważył, że Pepper ma na dłoni rękawicę zbroi i celuje do niego z repulsora. 

– O mój Boże… – jęknął. Coś w nim pękło. Wiedział, że to, co robi, nie jest rozsądne. Ta bardziej przytomna część jego mózgu stanęła z boku i obserwowała to, jak się pogrąża, niemal jak w jednym z tych żenujących programów, gdzie ludzie wygłupiają się za pieniądze, a widz czuje się zawstydzony w ich imieniu. 

Ponieważ Tony zrobił dokładnie to, czego nie powinien robić człowiek, do którego mierzy się z kilku rodzajów śmiercionośnej broni. 

Zaczął się drzeć. Wykrzykiwał sobie płuca, żądając wyjaśnień, oskarżając Lokiego o zrobienie wszystkim prania mózgu, błagając Steve’a i Pepper, żeby się ocknęli, wzywając swoje zbroje, przeklinając wszystkich. Zrobił z siebie takie widowisko, że kiedy wreszcie Rhodey do niego podszedł na znak dany przez Kapitana, był w zasadzie zbyt zmęczony, aby się opierać. Po prostu dał się zakuć w kajdany i zaprowadzić do celi. 

Gdzie właśnie siedział. Owinięty prześcieradłem. Nie była to najgorsza możliwa cela. Wiedział, bo sam projektował panel więzienny. Wiedział też, że nie ma stąd ucieczki. Próbował wzywać Jarvisa, ale SI milczało.

Nie miał pojęcia, ile czasu minęło, ile po prostu tam siedział, próbując rozgryźć, co się właściwie dzieje. To mógł być największy numer, jaki kiedykolwiek wyciął im Loki. Czy szalony bóg znowu dorwał się do Tesseractu? Gdzie był Thor? Tony już w celi kilka razy zażądał, żeby dali mu rozmawiać z Thorem, i wiedział, że słyszeli wszystko, co mówił, ale nie dostał żadnej odpowiedzi. Czy Loki zdążył zabić Thora?

Przeczesywał nerwowo włosy, analizując wszystko wciąż i wciąż od nowa.

Obudził się. Loki wszedł do pokoju ze śniadaniem.... I w tym miejscu się wyłączał, bo nie był w stanie wyobrazić sobie scenariusza, gdzie to ma sens. Pod jakimkolwiek względem. Czemu Loki miałby przynosić mu śniadanie? A potem odpierdzielać maniany, bo zobaczył go w łóżku? Spodziewał się kogoś innego w głównej sypialni penthouse’u Wieży Starka? Bo tu się właśnie znajdował, prawda? Poznał miejsca, przez które prowadzono go do celi. Wszystko wyglądało tak samo… 

Przez chwilę brał pod uwagę, że oberwał jakimś urokiem i wygląda jak Skurge czy jakiś inny złoczyńca i dlatego tak świrują na jego widok. Ale odbicie w szklanej wychodzącej na korytarz ścianie celi zdecydowanie pokazywało Tony’ego Starka. Widział swój reaktor i blizny na dłoniach. Wszystko zdawało się być na miejscu. 

Poza Lokim. Bo to Loki powinien być w tej celi, a on w swojej sypialni. Nie na odwrót. 

Kiedy już zaczynał zastanawiać się nad tym, czy po prostu nie zwariował, zorientował się, że Steve stoi przed jego celą. Oczywiście pomieszczenie było tak zaprojektowane, aby zagłuszać dźwięk z zewnątrz, więc nie zauważył, jak Kapitan się zbliża.

Bo to definitywnie był Kapitan. W uniformie i ze swoją poważną miną. W dłoniach przyniósł złożone ubrania, które właśnie wrzucał do kontenera, aby zostały dostarczone do jego celi. Po chwili wysypały się ze śluzy pod jedną ze ścian. 

– Dobrze. Więc. – Kapitan wyraźnie miał problem z tym, jak zacząć. Zerkał na Tony’ego z takim niedowierzaniem, jakby widział… cóż, Lokiego w pidżamie. Stark jęknął do własnych myśli. – Zrobiliśmy testy i wiemy już, że nie jesteś Skrullem. Nie mamy pojęcia, czym jesteś, ale to nie powód, żebyś siedział tu w tym stanie, więc. Proszę. Doktor Banner zgodził się pożyczyć ci jakieś ubrania. – Oblizał wargę. Robił to zawsze, kiedy był zdenerwowany. Tony tak wiele razy widział ten gest, że aż zachciało mu się płakać. – Ktoś zaraz dostarczy ci coś do jedzenia i… Słuchaj. Cokolwiek to jest… – Kapitan naprawdę się miotał. – Kimkolwiek jesteś… 

– Jestem Tonym Starkiem – powiedział, wyrywając się ze stuporu. Wstał, podszedł do szyby, tak blisko, że jego oddech kondensował się na powierzchni. Zdał sobie sprawę, że to jedyne, czego dotąd nie powiedział. – Jestem Tonym Starkiem – powtórzył. – Synem Howarda i Marii. Iron Manem. Jestem Iron Manem, Steve. Wyrecytowałbym ci mój numer ubezpieczenia, ale chyba jedyną osobą, która go zna, jest Pepper.

Steve tylko pokręcił głową. 

– Nie – wyrzucił z siebie szybko i brzmiał to niemal błagalnie. – Nie, przestań, nie rozumiesz, jak wiele osób tym krzywdzisz? Nie możesz… 

– Jestem Tonym Starkiem i to jest mój budynek – warknął Tony, czując się cokolwiek pewnej, bo kiedy to powiedział, miał wrażenie, że odzyskuje kawałek siebie, chociaż dalej siedział w celi i naprawdę nic się nie zmieniło. – Jestem Tonym Starkiem, ty nazywasz się Steve Grant Rogers i jesteś moim cholernym przyjacielem, być może najlepszym, przepraszam, Rhodey, jeśli tego słuchasz, to nie zawody i kupię ci odrzutowiec… – zaczął bełkotać. Wzdrygnął się, wziął głęboki oddech. – Wiem o tobie wszystko, Steve. Kiedy się urodziłeś, kim była twoja matka…

– To wszystko jest w aktach – powiedział spokojnie Kapitan. 

– Tak? – zagadnął Tony. – Twoja matka wynosiła ze szpitala rzeczy, których używała w domu, żeby pomagać ludziom w waszej dzielnicy. Dawała dzieciom lekarstwa, zszywała twarze pobitych drag queen i przeprowadzała aborcje na tyłach mieszkania, i nie brała za to pieniędzy. To też masz w aktach?

– Skąd to wiesz? – Kapitan patrzył na niego szeroko otwartymi oczyma. 

– Bo mi o tym opowiedziałeś. Bo jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Mówimy sobie takie rzeczy. Wiem, z kim straciłeś cnotę, Steve. Mam to powiedzieć, kiedy nagrywają? Wiem o tobie wszystko. Wiem, że chodzisz sam do kina, kupujesz dwa bilety i udajesz, że Peggy albo Bucky oglądają film z tobą… 

– Wystarczy – przerwał mu Kapitan. Jeśli wcześniej był zdenerwowany, to teraz… Cóż, do tej pory Tony widział go tylko raz tak wytrąconym z równowagi i było to wtedy, kiedy Bucky Barnes zmartwychwstał jako Zimowy Żołnierz. 

– Jestem Tonym Starkiem – powtórzył jeszcze raz. 

– Z pewnością masz jego DNA – zgodził się Steve. – Ale nie… Nie możesz być Tonym. Przykro mi. 

Cholera, tylko Kapitan potrafił przeprosić więźnia i wyglądać przy tym jak zbity pies. 

– W porządku, Steve – westchnął Tony. – To nie twoja wina. To Loki. Zrobił wam wszystkim pranie mózgu, rzucił zaklęcie… Słuchaj, pozwól mi porozmawiać z Thorem, proszę. Pamiętasz Thora, wygląda i zachowuje się jak przerośnięty labrador, który przedawkował kofeinę. Pogadam z Thorem i wszystko będzie dobrze, obiecuję. 

– Ty naprawdę chcesz rozmawiać z Thorem… – powiedział Kapitan z niedowierzaniem tak jawnym, że aż komicznym. 

– Tak! Niczego na świecie nie pragnę tak bardzo jak rozmowy z Thorem! Gdybym miał jedno, jedyne życzenie, byłaby to rozmowa z Thorem! Gdzie on jest?

– ...w Asgardzie – Steve kontynuował rozmowę z wyrazem twarzy kogoś, kto przytakuje wariatowi i Tony znowu poczuł, że traci grunt pod nogami. 

– Niech Jane ruszy tyłek i go sprowadzi! – zasugerował Tony. – Bardzo, bardzo ładnie proszę? – dodał po chwili.

– Czemu chcesz rozmawiać z Thorem?

– Bo on wszystko naprawi. Życie wróci do normy. Ja obudzę się we własnym łóżku nie niepokojony przez psychopatę z innego świata, ty dopijesz w spokoju swoje smoothie. Na pewno chcesz to smoothie, prawda, Steve?

Steve wpatrywał się w niego bez słowa przez długi, długi czas. Jego twarz zastygła w tym charakterystycznym wyrazie i Tony wiedział, że teraz Kapitan doszedł do fazy właściwego przesłuchania. 

– Kim, twoim zdaniem, jest Thor? – spytał wreszcie. 

Tony zamrugał, zaskoczony.

– Ekhem, naszym kumplem od poptartów? Avengerem na pół etatu? – podpowiedział i Steve stracił swoją twarz pod tytułem „prowadzę przesłuchanie”, w takim był szoku. – A kim jest twoim zdaniem?

– ...królem Asgardu – odpowiedział Kapitan.

– Królem? Gratulacje z okazji awansu, kiedy ostatnio go widziałem, był księciem. Czy dlatego jest w Asgardzie? Czy Jane jest z nim, skoro go jeszcze nie ściągnęła? Czy dlatego jest zbyt zajęty, żeby zająć się swoim bratem-socjopatą? – drążył Tony. 

Steve wyglądał trochę tak, jakby Tony właśnie na jego oczach podtarł się Deklaracją Niepodległości. 

– Masz na myśli Lokiego… – Dotarło wreszcie do niego. – Kim twoim zdaniem jest Loki?

– Numerem jeden na liście złoczyńców, z którymi się użeramy? Złem wcielonym? Kosmiczną karą za wszystkie nasze przeszłe i przyszłe grzechy? Gnojkiem, który zniszczył połowę Nowego Jorku, bo miał kosmiczny napad histerii? Wybierz sobie. Kim on niby jest według ciebie?!

– Liderem Wolnego Sojuszu i naszą jedyną nadzieją w wojnie z Asgardem – powiedział Steve i osiągnął to, co udało się nielicznym: sprawił, że Tony Stark zaniemówił. 

Stark chwilę przetrawiał tę informację. Po czym cofnął się kilka kroków, zataczając się jak pijany, i opadł na łóżko, śmiejąc się histerycznie. Śmiał się tak długo, aż zaczął płakać, aż zabrakło mu powietrza i zasnął.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witam wszystkich i dziękuję za komentarze i kudosy! Cieszę się, że mogłam poznać tylu nowych czytelników, nie wiedziałam nawet, że istniejecie. Generalnie komentujcie, odzywajcie się, dawajcie mi motywację (i wasze dusze), bo jestem tylko klepiącym w klawiaturę aspołecznym ziemniakiem i wiele dla mnie znaczy, gdy ktoś daje znać, że podoba mu się to, co piszę. 
> 
> Chcę też wykorzystać okazję, żeby złożyć wam wszystkim życzenia. Bez względu na to, czy świętujecie Wielkanoc, Ostarę czy sernik w gronie najbliższych, bo każda okazja, żeby życzyć ludziom dobrze jest godna wykorzystania. Dużo ciepła, miłości, wsparcia i siły do przetrwania w tych paskudnych czasach i obyście byli w stanie być takimi ludźmi, jakich potrzebowaliście najbardziej, gdy byliście dziećmi. I cieszę się, że jesteście moimi czytelnikami <3 
> 
> Z ważnych informacji to rozdział 20 [Nieparzystej liczby doskonałej](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6326359/chapters/14495281) się pisze i znowu jest w nim więcej seksu niż fabuły, do jasnej cholery, co ja robię źle? :( 
> 
> W każdym razie, zapraszam na kolejny rozdział przygód Tony'ego w świecie absurdu. Miłej lektury i endżojujcie <3

Kiedy się obudził, wiedział już, że uśpili go za pomocą środków uspokajających, bo nawet po ataku histerii nikt nie budzi się tak otumamiony. 

To by zresztą tłumaczyło, dlaczego nie zareagował na widok Lokiego, siedzącego na podłodze korytarza za szklaną ścianą. 

– Przyszedłeś się napawać? – spytał, podnosząc się na tyle, aby usiąść. 

– Przyniosłem ci jedzenie – odpowiedział bóg. Był dziwnie cichy i zrezygnowany, zupełnie jak nie Loki. 

Na ubraniach leżała zawinięta w papier kanapka i butelka z wodą. 

– Mój ulubiony Subway – powiedział z uczuciem. – Indyk i arszenik. 

– Naprawdę myślisz, że mógłbym cię otruć? – Loki spojrzał na niego uważniej, marszcząc brwi. 

– Czemu nie? To twój styl, cios w plecy i parszywy urok rzucony znienacka. 

– Loki, którego znasz, musi być naprawdę paskudnym typem – powiedział leniwie bóg. Podciągnął jedną nogę i oparł dłonie na kolanie.

Tony wpatrywał się w niego z nie mniejszą fascynacją niż ta, z jaką obserwował go mężczyzna. Zobaczenie Lokiego w pidżamie było całkowicie surrealistyczne, ale teraz… Miał na sobie zwykłe midgardzkie ciuchy. Ciemne obcisłe dżinsy i czarną koszulkę. I wyglądał… dobrze. Nie tylko w tym sensie, że dobrze w tym, co nosił. Po prostu dobrze. Nie miał zapadniętych policzków, nie krzywił się nieustannie, jego oczy straciły ten szalony wyraz. Jeśli już, wydawał się po prostu zmęczony. W jakiś sposób zrezygnowany. Jakby coś stracił. Ale dopiero teraz Tony zdał sobie sprawę, jak źle wygląda zazwyczaj Loki, jak choro, jak słabo. Nic dziwnego, że Thor wciąż martwił się o brata, nawet wtedy, kiedy ten rozwalał Empire State Building. 

– Co ma znaczyć „Loki, które znam”? – spytał Tony. Wbrew sobie sięgnął po butelkę z wodą i z ulgą wypił kilka łyków. Bóg miał już okazję go zabić, ale pewnie nie zrobiłby tego pod okiem Avengers. Ostatecznie istniały jakieś standardy traktowania więźniów, a Steve nie sprawiał wrażenia kogoś, kto pozwala na trucie mu ludzi pod nosem. 

Loki wzruszył ramionami. 

– To teoria – powiedział. 

– Teoria? – Tony odwinął kanapkę z papieru. I rzeczywiście to była jego ulubiona, chociaż bez arszeniku. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo czuł się głodny. I to nie był jego pierwszy raz w roli więźnia. Wiedział, że musi jeść, aby zachować siły. 

– Na temat twojej obecności tutaj. Tego, kim jesteś. Mamy ich kilka. 

– „My”? – uniósł brew i wziął pierwszy gryz.

– Avengers – wyjaśnił Loki. 

Stark zadławił się tym, co miał w ustach. 

– Jezu Chryste… – wymamrotał po tym, jak udało mu się odzyskać oddech, i wypił kilka łyków wody. Może jednak Loki chce go zabić siłą samego zaskoczenia. Albo czeka, aż Tony popełni samobójstwo w celi. – Ty. W Avengers. Powiedziałbym, że konam ze śmiechu, ale nie chcę cię prowokować. 

– To takie zabawne? – Loki wyraźnie się zdziwił. 

– Całkowicie odwróciłeś role. Twoim zadaniem jest bycie wrzodem na dupie Avengers, a nie… podszywanie się pod kogoś z drużyny. To wbrew naturze. Karma odbije ci się gigantyczną zgagą. 

– Hmmm. – Loki znowu zamilkł, wpatrując się w to, jak Tony pożera kanapkę. A raczej w konkretną część ciała Tony’go. 

– Hej. – Stark postukał się w reaktor, żeby przykuć uwagę Lokiego. – Oczy mam tutaj. – Wskazał na swoją twarz. 

– Przepraszam, po prostu… Nie mogę zrozumieć, czemu pozwolono na tak oczywisty błąd. – Bóg pokręcił głową. – To idiotyczne. Nie rozumiem, jaki w tym cel. 

– O czym tym mówisz, do diabła? – Stark miał serdecznie dość tych niedomówień. 

– Reaktor łukowy. Nie masz go od lat. Zastanawiam się, jakim cudem ktoś włożył tyle wysiłku w zduplikowanie Tony’ego, nawet zdołał odtworzyć tę technologię i przy takim nakładzie środków nie wiedział, że Tony już go nie potrzebuje. To niedorzeczne. 

– Jak to nie mam reaktora? – Odruchowo położył dłoń na urządzeniu obronnym gestem. – Co się z nim stało?

– Został chirurgicznie usunięty po tym, jak wydobyłem odłamki szrapnela z twojej piersi – wyjaśnił bóg. – Z jego piersi. Na Walhallę… – Zwiesił głowę i potarł czoło, jakby zaczynała boleć go głowa. – Wciąż muszę sobie przypominać… Jesteś tak bardzo… Ale nie jesteś nim. Wiem, że nie jesteś nim. Ale zachowujesz się jak Tony, ciągle i ciągle, wiesz to wszystko, Steve to potwierdził i wciąż mówisz zupełnie niewłaściwie rzeczy, tak jak Tony. To po prostu okrutne, bo nie jesteś nim. 

To znowu było coś, w co Stark nie mógł uwierzyć. Loki tak załamany, że aż wydawał się mały. Zwykle wyrażał swoje kryzysy emocjonalne, wpadając w szał niszczenia. Teraz po prostu tam siedział, jakby torturował sam siebie widokiem mężczyzny w celi. 

– Po tym poznałeś, że nie jestem… nim – powiedział, pukając się w reaktor i jednocześnie zdzielił się mentalnie w twarz za to, że zaczął nabierać się na to, co robi Loki. – Ale ja jestem Tonym Starkiem, do jasnej cholery!

– Wiem, że sam w to wierzysz – wyznał Loki, nie patrząc na niego. – I to jest w tym wszystkim najgorsze. 

Zerknął na niego szybko i w tym ruchu było coś znajomego, coś sprytnego i podstępnego. 

– Jeśli mi powiesz, gdzie jest, puszczę cię wolno. Zdradź mi, kto cię przysłał, a wyjdziesz z tego cały, klnę się na korzenie Drzewa – wyrzucił z siebie szybko, jakby wbrew sobie. – Chcę tylko Tony’ego z powrotem. Proszę. 

Loki mówiący „proszę” i „przepraszam”. Loki tak zrozpaczony, że aż błagający. To nie miało sensu. Jeśli Loki rzucił jakiś urok i wszyscy poszaleli, nie zrobiłby tego, żeby znaleźć się w pozycji, w której musi żebrać o cokolwiek. Czy to było na użytek kamer bezpieczeństwa? Avengers oglądali to przedstawienie… i po co? Już i tak ufali Lokiemu na tyle, aby na jego słowo wsadzić Starka do celi. Jego błaganie nie miało sensu. Nic tym nie zyskiwał. 

– Chciałbym ci pomóc, ale… – zaczął i z ust boga wydobył się niski, zrozpaczony dźwięk, niemal szloch. Tony wziął głęboki wdech. – Czy ja po prostu zwariowałem? Kiedy szedłem spać, byłem geniuszem, milionerem, filantropem, Iron Manem. Jedyne, co miałem zrobić po przebudzeniu, to… w sumie nie mam pojęcia, co miałem zrobić. Ale miałem drużynę. Miałem swoje życie. Było chujowe, ale moje i chcę je odzyskać, Loki. Oddaj mi moje życie, bo z tego, co wiem, ty je zabrałeś, żeby bawić się w ten cyrk. 

– Jak śmiesz insynuować, że mógłbym zrobić coś takiego – powiedział cicho Loki, siedząc tam wciąż ze spuszczoną głową. 

Cholera, to było trudne. Tony w zasadzie przywykł do tego, jak wygląda rozmowa z Lokim: krzyki, groźby, więcej krzyków, rękoczyny. Wstyd przyznać, ale nawet mu tego teraz brakowało. Nie-Loki Loki sprawiał, że czuł się niezręcznie. 

– Masz niezłą wprawę w niszczeniu mi życia – przypomniał mu Stark, marszcząc brwi. 

– Skoro tak twierdzisz. Ale nigdy nie skrzywdziłbym Tony’ego. 

– Ja jestem Tonym Starkiem! – Poderwał się z łóżka i podszedł do szyby. – Ja nim jestem, nigdy nie było innego! Nie obchodzi mnie, w ile kłamstw kazałeś wszystkim wierzyć, ja jestem Tonym Starkiem!

Loki wyprostował się nagle i spojrzał wprost na niego. 

– To do niczego nie prowadzi – powiedział i podniósł się z podłogi. Wyglądał, jakby miał odejść. Tony poczuł, że razem z nim odeszłaby ostatnia nadzieja na wyrwanie się z tej celi. Zgniłby tutaj, zapomniany przez wszystkich. Nosiliby żałobę po Tonym, którego stracili, a on siedziałby w tej celi, pogrzebany żywcem. Nie mógł na to pozwolić. Musiał wyjść z tej celi, dostać się do swoich zbroi, skontaktować się z Thorem. I wiedział, że nie wyjdzie stąd inaczej niż z aprobatą Lokiego. 

– Nie! – krzyknął, gdy bóg zrobił krok w stronę wyjścia z bloku więziennego. – Czekaj! Rozgryziemy to! Ty i ja! Czegokolwiek by nie mówić, sprytne z nas sukinsyny i chyba każdy z nas ma interes w tym, żeby wyjaśnić ten bałagan. Potrzebujesz mnie. 

Loki stanął i wzdrygnął się, jakby poraził go prąd. 

– Opowiedz mi o tych teoriach, które masz – ciągnął Tony. – Potrzebujemy danych i musi być jakieś wyjaśnienie, daj mi je znaleźć. Jestem Avengerem, do diabła! 

To mogło go pogrzebać. Całkowicie źle to rozegrał. Powinien był błagać. Powiedzieć coś, co trafi prosto w ego Lokiego. Cholera.

Bóg odwrócił się w jego stronę i stanął tam, gdzie poprzednio, ale bokiem do celi, jakby nie mógł być tak blisko Tony’ego. 

Stark w myślach przybił sobie piątkę, bo to było krok bliżej w stronę panelu kontrolnego, którego Loki potrzebował, żeby go stamtąd wypuścić. 

– Jakie masz teorie? – spytał jeszcze raz Tony, bo Loki kochał dźwięk swojego głosu, prawda? Na pewno zechce mówić. 

– Jakie ty masz teorie? – odpowiedział pytaniem Loki. 

Czy już nic nie jest takie jak powinno?

– Moją główną teorią jest to, że zwariowałem. Albo umarłem i jestem w piekle – powiedział, ale Loki tylko prychnął i pokręcił głową. – Okej. Stawiam na zaklęcie. To śmierdzi mi magią na kilometr. Załóżmy nawet, że to nie ty je rzuciłeś. Może… nie wiem, może Wanda coś zrobiła. Albo Strange. Rzeczywistość została przemieszana w jakiś dziwny sposób i skończyliśmy, walcząc z Asgardem. Może tu nawet nie chodzi o mnie, może to, że pamiętam właściwy porządek, to zwykły przypadek. Może ktoś chciał skonfrontować nas z Asgardem, żeby coś ugrać dla siebie. To brzmi jak Mefisto. Mógł… nie wiem, opętać Wandę i użyć jej mocy – Tony brnął w coraz głupsze teorie. – Albo Franklin kichnął i zmienił Wszechświat, w końcu to dziecko, wciąż się uczy. Albo to któreś z Grayów… Wiesz co, z tyloma osobami z mocą zmieniania rzeczywistości aż dziwne, że nie dzieje się to częściej. Albo dzieje się, tylko o tym nie pamiętamy, kiedy wszystko wraca do normy. 

Teraz Loki patrzył na niego z pewnym zainteresowaniem. 

– Wiesz o wiele więcej, niż powinieneś. Nie wiem, czy to argument na rzecz twojej wersji wydarzeń, czy też musimy popracować nad ochroną danych… 

– Jakie są twoje teorie? 

Loki przechylił głowę, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał, ale Stark dostrzegł, co się właściwie dzieje: słuchał rozkazów z nadajnika. Kapitan albo Natasza radzili mu, co ma mówić. 

– Po prostu mi powiedz – westchnął Tony. – Muszę wiedzieć, co się dzieje. To moja walka. 

Loki drgnął. Spojrzał na niego uważnie, chociaż szybko. 

Chyba podjął jakąś decyzję. 

– Najpopularniejsza teoria głosi, że jesteś zasadzką z Asgardu. Rodzajem klona. Niektórzy sądzą, że miałeś udawać Tony’ego do czasu… – Zamilkł na chwilę, oblizał wargi. Znowu czegoś słuchał. Tony mógł się założyć, że Tasza klnie wściekle po rosyjsku. – Miałeś udawać Tony’ego, żebyśmy nie zorientowali się, że jest w rękach Asgardu. Ale wykonanie jest zbyt… wadliwe.

Stark prychnął w odpowiedzi. Loki prawie się uśmiechnął. 

– Inna teoria mówi, że miałeś nas szpiegować, ale jeśli to prawda, jesteś najgorszym szpiegiem w historii. Czarna Wdowa rozważa zabicie cię z litości. 

– Tasza rozważa to co kilka dni, nic nowego. – Wzruszył ramionami. 

– Myślę, że masz rację i alteracja rzeczywistości powinna być wzięta pod uwagę – powiedział ku jego zaskoczeniu bóg. Och, miał nadzieję, że Jarvis ma to na taśmie: Loki przyznający mu rację. Będzie się do tego masturbował przez wieczność. 

– Okej, co jeszcze? – drążył, ale Loki znowu czegoś słuchał. 

– Co? – spytał bóg i wyraźnie nie było to skierowane do mężczyzny w celi. 

Zanim Stark zdążył spytać, co się dzieje, na korytarzu pojawił się doktor Banner. 

– Loki – przywitał się z bogiem. – Tony – rzucił w stronę więźnia z nieśmiałym uśmiechem. Wyglądał tak bardzo jak Bruce, że Stark miał ochotę się rozpłakać. Miał tak samo potargane włosy i laboratoryjny fartuch z długopisami w kieszonce, niósł nawet jakieś wydruki. 

– Hej, Brucie – westchnął Tony. – Dobrze cię widzieć. Proszę, powiedz, że mi wierzysz. 

– Hmm, poniekąd – zgodził się mężczyzna. – Potrzebuję cię w laboratorium. Ubierz się i chodź ze mną. Ty też, Loki. Na wszelki wypadek. 

Stark zrozumiał, że tym „wypadkiem” byłby jego dziki morderczy szał czy coś takiego. I Loki miał go obezwładnić. Super. 

– Ehm. – Zerknął na ubrania leżące na podłodze. – A wyłączycie kamery bezpieczeństwa?

Loki tylko prychnął. 

– Zapewniam cię, że każdy w tej Wieży widział cię nago już tyle razy, że jeden raz więcej nie zrobi nikomu różnicy – powiedział bóg. A Bruce nie zaprzeczył. 

– Możesz mi wyjaśnić, co to znaczy? – Loki zwrócił się do naukowca, kiedy Tony wkładał spodnie. 

– Och, jasne. On ma rację. – Bruce ruchem głowy wskazał Starka.

– Jak zawsze – mruknął pod nosem Stark.

– W czym? Że trzeba wezwać Thora, a ja rzuciłem na wszystkich urok?

– Nie, ma rację, kiedy mówi, że jest Tonym Starkiem. Po prostu nie jest naszym Tonym – wyjaśnił Bruce, jakby to cokolwiek tłumaczyło. Zerknął, czy mężczyzna jest już ubrany, i wpisał kod otwierający celę. – Co więcej, nie wolno ci go oskórować żywcem, ponieważ jeśli się nie mylę, on jest jedynym sposobem, żebyś odzyskał swojego męża, Loki. 

Tony już wychodził z celi, ale słysząc to, potknął się o własne nogi. 

– Męża?! – krzyknął, patrząc ze zgrozą na boga, który tylko przytaknął, jakby ten zupełnie nowy wymiar szaleństwa wcale nie był dziwny. Bruce tylko klepnął go w ramię i skierował się do laboratorium. 

Jestem Tonym Starkiem i to nie jest moje życie, mantrował sobie całą drogę, aby nie postradać zmysłów.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witam wszystkich! 
> 
> Dziękuję za komentarze i kudosy <3 Cieszę się, że opowiadanie wam się podoba. Nowy rozdział zgodnie z rozkładem, dzięki pracy fenomenalnej otemporaetmores. 
> 
> Z ciekawostek, udało mi się aktualizować [Nieparzystą liczbę doskonałą](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6326359/chapters/14495281), a kolejny rozdział jest bliski ukończenia, więc jest realna szansa, że skończę to opowiadanie i przejdę do kolejnej części trylogii. 
> 
> Endżojcie rozdziałem <3

Do jakiegoś stopnia pluł sobie w brodę, że to przegapił. Ale na zupełnie innym poziomie, tym, który domagał się sensu i racjonalności, wiedział, że nie był w stanie dodać dwa do dwóch, nie w tym przypadku. 

Jasne, Loki przyniósł mu śniadanie. Wspominając, że chciałby zatrzymać go w łóżku, gdyby tylko mógł. Ale mózg Tony’ego nie zarejestrował tego wszystkiego, zbyt zajęty faktem, że Loki pojawił się w polu widzenia, alarm, alarm, kryć się. 

Więc, tak, jasne, on i Loki byli czołową homoseksulaną parą Avengers. 

Mało tego, byli małżeństwem. 

Więc kiedy Loki prosił go, żeby powiedział mu, gdzie jest „właściwy” Tony… 

Och. Och. 

Całą drogę do laboratorium potykał się o własne nogi, ponieważ nie był w stanie przeskoczyć nad faktem, że LOKI KOCHA TONY’EGO STARKA. LOKI. GO. KOCHA. LOKI. KOCHA. GO. 

W zasadzie nie jego konkretnie, ale sens podobny. 

Nawet nie widział, co go bardziej szokuje. Loki zdolny do miłości? To, że obiektem tych uczuć jest on sam? To, że Tony Stark, czy też jakaś chora wersja Tony’ego wytworzona dziwacznym zaklęciem odwzajemnia to uczucie?

Nie to, że Loki był… odrażający. Przynajmniej nie fizycznie. Tak jak teraz się prezentował, był w zasadzie niesamowicie seksowny i Tony poczuł potrzebę wylania sobie wybielacza na mózg, ponieważ o tym pomyślał. Okej, dobra, Loki był seksownym stworzeniem, gdy tylko nie wyglądał jak psychopata na głodówce. Miał coś w sobie. Nogi tak długie, że powinny być nielegalne, i smukłą sylwetkę z idealnym tyłkiem. Mógł mu to przyznać. Ale to było za mało, aby wynagrodzić czarującą osobowość. Loki jako masturbacyjna fantazja na te momenty życia, kiedy nie czujesz się najlepiej sam ze sobą? Jasne. Loki jako życiowy partner? Zaklęcie, które poszło źle. Nie ma innego wytłumaczenia. Nie ma tyle alkoholu na świecie. 

Był tak pogrążony we własnych myślach, że całkowicie ignorował rozmowę Lokiego i Bruce’a. Kiedy już stanęli w laboratorium, zorientował się, że coś do niego mówią.

– Przepraszam – powiedział. – Możesz powtórzyć? 

– Niewiarygodne – mruknął Loki. Bóg zatrzymał się tuż za progiem i oparł plecami o ścianę, zajmując pozycję maksymalnie jak najdalej od Tony’ego, który dreptał za Bruce’em jak piesek, bo w jakiś sposób przy Brucie czuł się bezpieczny. 

Doktor tylko uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

– Nie słuchałeś tego, co mówiłem, prawda? – zgadnął. – Wiesz, to niesamowite, jak bardzo… jesteś Tonym. Czy ja przypominam Bruce’a , którego znasz?

– Jak na razie nie widzę żadnej różnicy. – Tony wzruszył ramionami. – Możesz powtórzyć, co mówiłeś wcześniej?

– W dużym skrócie, udało mi się znaleźć śladowe ilości promieniowania na twoich włosach. Nie obraź się, ale kiedy spałeś, pobraliśmy pewne próbki… 

– Nie mam obiekcji, sam bym to zrobił. 

– No właśnie. – Bruce posłał mu kolejny speszony uśmiech. – Więc. Jest to promieniowanie charakterystyczne dla podróży międzywymiarowych. Moja teoria? Jesteś Tonym z alternatywnego wszechświata. Nie tłumaczy to, jak się tutaj znalazłeś, ale to trop, którym warto podążyć. 

– Amerika – odezwał się nagle Loki, podrywając głowę. 

– Już tu idzie – zapewnił go Bruce. – Wysłałem jej analizę spektrum promieniowania, więc może zdoła namierzyć, z którego świata przybył ten Tony. A wtedy…

– Dokonamy ponownej zmiany – dokończył bóg, jakby to było oczywiste.

Doktor skinął głową.

Tony krążył wzrokiem od jednego z nich do drugiego. 

– Alternatywnego świata? – powiedział w końcu. – To nie trochę… za bardzo science-fiction?

– Nie mieliście jeszcze styczności z przybyszami z alternatywnych rzeczywistości? – spytał Bruce. 

– A wy mieliście? – zdziwił się Tony, bo doktor mówił o tym tak, jakby w każdy czwartek ktoś ze świata obok wpadał na herbatę.

Bruce oblizał usta. 

– Zdarza nam się… – powiedział. Zerknął na rozsuwające się drzwi, przez które ktoś wszedł do laboratorium. – O wilku mowa. Panno Chavez, dziękuję, że znalazła panna czas.

– Nie ma za co. – Młoda Latynoska spojrzała na nich czujnie. – Que pasa? 

– Panno Chavez, przedstawiam Tony’ego Starka. Obawiam się, że nie jest stąd i chyba potrzebuje twojej pomocy, żeby wrócić do domu – wyjaśnił Lok. – Gdybyś mogła przy okazji odzyskać mojego męża, który zapewne zamienił się z nim miejscami, byłoby cudownie.

Gdyby Loki przestał mu przypominać o tym małżeństwie, też byłoby cudownie, uznał Stark, bo jego mózg znowu zaliczył krótkie spięcie. 

– Tony – powiedział Bruce z uśmiechem. – Poznaj Amerikę Chavez, strażniczkę multiversum, liderkę Młodych Avengers, obecnie pod rozkazami Kapitan Marvel. 

Stark zamrugał, przetwarzając te wszystkie informacje. Cholera, to było… Początkowo myślał, że wpadł do króliczej nory i trafił do świata na opak, ale to było coś zupełnie innego. To nie krzywe zwierciadło, ale zupełnie inna historia. Jakby to tutaj była książka, a jego świat stanowił okrojoną ekranizację. Nie to, że nie chciał wrócić do siebie, ale też nagle nie śpieszyło mu się tak bardzo. Z drugiej strony chciał znaleźć się jak najdalej od Lokiego, zanim bóg przypomni sobie, gdzie trzyma noże.

– Więc jesteś z innego świata? – spytał dziewczynę. 

– Tak jak i ty – odpowiedziała, zerkając na niego spod opadających na oczy niesfornych, gęstych, ciemnobrązowych loków. 

– Panna Chavez posiada szczególny dar – wyjaśnił Bruce. – Widzisz, zasadniczo niemożliwe jest podróżowanie pomiędzy alternatywnymi światami bez powodowania zaburzeń, jeśli lądujesz w miejscu, gdzie istnieje już jakaś wersja ciebie. Zasada zachowania energii. Można wymienić wersje, ale nie mogą koegzystować w jednym systemie. Amerika jest tylko jedna. Ponieważ nie posiada żadnego odpowiednika, może swobodnie przemieszczać się pomiędzy światami… 

– Prawa fizyki mogą mi naskoczyć – podsumowała dziewczyna. – Gotowy wrócić do domu?

– O Boże, tak – jęknął Tony z pewną dozą desperacji. – Nie to, że nie doceniam waszej gościnności, ale naprawdę, naprawdę chcę do domu. 

– Zrozumiałe – powiedział Bruce, kiwając głową. – Cóż, miło cię było poznać i mam nadzieję, że wyniesiesz stąd same przyjemne wspomnienia. Pozdrów Bruce’a w twoim świecie.

Loki znowu prychnął. 

– Gotowy? – Amerika wyciągnęła do niego rękę. Złapał ją bez wahania. 

Jej oczy rozjarzyły się błękitnym światłem. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że na nadgarstkach ma wytatuowane gwiazdy. Zabłysły tak samo jak jej oczy. Uniosła wysoko nogę i z pół obrotu kopnęła ścianę. 

Pod jej stopą pojawiło się pęknięcie żarzące się tym samym błękitnym blaskiem. Szczelina rosła, siatka pęknięć przecinała ścianę, aż odłamki tynku posypały się na posadzkę. Bruce cofnął się o krok. Amerika wyglądała, jakby chciała zrobić krok prosto w otwierającą się wyrwę. Złapała mocniej dłoń Tony’ego. Już prawie poczuł się jak w domu… 

…i wtedy światło zamrugało i zmieniło barwę na jaskrawozieloną, niemal wypalając oczy. Tony zasłonił twarz ramieniem. Drżenie narastało, Amerika cofnęła się nieznacznie, a otwarty portal wybuchł im w twarz. Siła eksplozji pchnęła wszystko do tyłu. Tony puścił dłoń dziewczyny i wylądował ciężko plecami na laboratoryjnym stole, obijając się mocno. Bruce padł na kolana i zasłonił twarz przed falą wybuchu. 

W ułamku sekundy Loki znalazł się przed nimi, wyciągając ręce, rozpościerając niewidzialną tarczę, która przyjęła większość fali uderzeniowej, zanim portal się zamknął.

Amerika nie upadła mimo eksplozji. Stanęła obok Lokiego, kładąc rękę na jego ramieniu. 

– W porządku? – spytała. 

Skinął głową. Powoli opuścił ręce.

– Masz jakiś pomysł, co się właśnie stało? – zwrócił się do niej. 

– Najmniejszego. – Pokręciła głową. – Przepraszam. 

– To nie twoja wina – zapewnił ją. – Zrobiłaś, o co się prosiliśmy. 

Loki rozejrzał się, oceniając zniszczenia. Pomógł Bruce’owi się podnieść. 

– Jarvis? – odezwał się bóg. – Udało ci się zeskanować wiązkę energetyczną, która spowodowała wybuch?

– Właśnie przetwarzam dane, sir – odezwało się SI. 

Amerika pochyliła się nad Tonym. 

– Wszystko w porządku? – spytała. 

– Fenomenalnie – zapewnił, powoli wstając ze stołu i tylko trochę krzywiąc się na ból w boku. 

– Bruce, zabierz go do skrzydła medycznego, proszę – zarządził Loki. – Mógł połamać żebra przy tym upadku. 

Z jakiegoś powodu Bruce wyglądał na zdziwionego tym pomysłem, ale przytaknął. 

– Dobrze. – Podszedł do Tony’ego. – Dasz radę iść?

– Jasne, że tak… – powiedział, ale dał się ująć pod ramię, kiedy Bruce wyprowadzał go ze zdewastowanego laboratorium. – Jakim cudem nie wyhulkowałeś? – spytał, kiedy znaleźli się na korytarzu. 

– A czemu miałbym? – Doktor spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem.

– Wybuch zwykle stanowi całkiem niezły katalizator dla Hulka – zauważył Stark. 

– Tak. Cóż. To było kiedyś. Teraz mam to pod kontrolą – zapewnił go Bruce. – Nie musisz się bać. 

– Czy ja kiedykolwiek bałem się Hulka? –Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się. – Jak tego dokonałeś? Wiesz, pytam dla przyjaciela. 

– Loki mi pomógł – powiedział Bruce z uśmiechem. 

Tony aż stanął w miejscu.

– Czy cały ten świat kręci się wokół Lokiego?! – krzyknął, ignorując niemal zszokowane spojrzenia mijających ich na korytarzu dwóch młodych mężczyzn, Azjaty i rosłego blondyna. Tony i tak ich nie miał pojęcia, kim są. I skąd w Wieży nagle taki tłum. 

Chłopcy zatrzymali się obok nich. 

– Wszystko w porządku, doktorze? – spytał Azjata.

– Tak, tylko trochę wybuchło nam laboratorium. Ammy, Teddy, proszę, trzymajcie się na razie z daleka. Loki się tym zajmie. 

– Jasne, szefie – przytaknął blondyn. Obaj wydawali się raczej zainteresowani Tonym, ale ostatecznie powstrzymali ciekawość i skręcili w inną odnogę korytarza.

– Ammy? – spytał Tony z niedowierzaniem. 

– Amadeusz Cho. On też jest Hulkiem. I też to kontroluje. A Teddy… Teddy jest skomplikowany. 

– Cho jak Helen Cho? – upewnił się Stark. Bruce skinął głową. – Czy on… Czy to twój…?

– To nie mój syn – zaśmiał się Bruce. – Jego… hulkowatość to trochę inna historia. 

– Okej. Opowiedz mi – zażądał Tony. – Bo mam wrażenie, że to o wiele bardziej skomplikowana wersja rzeczywistości niż moja i naprawdę mam dość tego, że nie mam pojęcia, co się wokół mnie dzieje. 

Bruce spojrzał na niego z sympatią. Chyba dopiero teraz zorientował się, jak niewiele Tony rozumie z tego świata. 

– Dobrze. Słuchaj… 

***

Nawet po wysłuchaniu opowieści Bruce’a Tony wciąż miał problem z ogarnięciem świata, do którego trafił. To nie tylko była alternatywna rzeczywistość, ale niemal odległa przyszłość. Jakby w tej wersji historii wszechświat dostał niezłego kopa i zaczął pędzić przed siebie. 

Więc trafił do wszechświata, w którym Loki oberwał za sprowadzenie Jotun na koronację Thora i został wygnany na Ziemię, prosto w opiekuńcze ramiona Jane Foster. Ponieważ jego wiedza na temat dziewięciu światów była nieco lepsza niż Thora, Foster pławiła się w niej niczym pączek w maśle, a kiedy ludzie z SHIELD przyszli po Lokiego, była gotowa ich osobiście wymordować. Jeśli nie zdążyli go zabrać, to tylko dlatego, że Odyn wysłał Niszczyciela, aby dokończył karę. 

Na szczęście chwilę wcześniej Tony Stark stworzył nowy pierwiastek i zabrał go na jazdę próbną do walki z asgardzkim Niszczycielem, ratując Lokiego z łap potwora.

To było tak kiczowate, że musiało być prawdziwe.

Bruce powiedział, że to była „miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia” i Tony pewnie nawet nie czekał, aż Loki wykuruje odniesione w walce rany, żeby wejść mu do łóżka. Albo to Loki go do niego wciągnął. W każdym razie od tamtej pory byli nierozłączni jak dwie połówki jabłka, jak bratnie dusze, stanowili prawdziwie inspirującą historię miłosną.

Na szczęście w tym romansie nie zabrakło też fabuły. Niedługo po akcji z Niszczycielem odnaleziono Kapitana. W samą porę, bo właśnie ten moment Asgard wybrał na wypowiedzenie wojny Ziemi. Na szczęście razem ze Steve’em znaleziono też Tesseract i pewien zaprzyjaźniony asgardzki książę na banicji wiedział, jak się nim posłużyć. Wtedy właśnie pierwsi Avengers z pomocą X-Men i wsparciem Lokiego odparli atak i ocalili Ziemię.

Jedna bitwa nie oznacza jednak wygranej wojny. Loki zaczął działać, podróżując pomiędzy światami cierpiącymi z powodu narzuconego zwierzchnictwa Asgardu. Tak powstał Wolny Sojusz Światów: Midgardu, Alfheimu i Vanaheimu. Mieszkańcy wszystkich trzech dość swobodnie podróżowali przez tę intergalaktyczną Sferę Schengen. W efekcie Ziemia weszła w erę niesamowitego rozwoju. Pojawiło się więcej osób z niezwykłymi mocami. Mutantów zaczęto postrzegać jako pierwszą linię obrony przed Asgardem, co wpłynęło pozytywnie na ich wizerunek. Avengers w tym momencie składało się z kilku drużyn w różnych rejonach świata. 

Kiedy prześwietlali go w skrzydle szpitalnym, odwiedzili go Pepper i Rhodey. To było najbardziej niezręczne spotkanie towarzyskie stulecia. Dopiero w ich obecności poczuł, jak bardzo nie jest właściwym Tonym. Ale wykorzystał to, żeby uzyskać więcej informacji. 

Najwyraźniej Pepper operowała własną zbroją jako Rescue. Rhodey był zaręczony z Carol Danvers…. czyli wspomnianą wcześniej Kapitan Marvel, która, najwyraźniej, „dowodziła kosmosem”, cokolwiek by to nie znaczyło. 

Próbował zapamiętywać poszczególne nazwiska i pseudonimy, ale miał z tym problemem. Samych osób hulkopodobnych było dziewięć, a kiedy zaczęli mu opowiadać o różnych Spider-Manach, do końca się pogubił. 

Okazało się, że jego żebra są tylko obite, a nie złamane. Pielęgniarka wylała mu dziwny, zimny żel na skórę, a potem podziwiał na ekranie skan z tego, jak wnika pod skórę i otacza kości jak elastyczna gąbka. Powiedzieli mu, że to rodzaj żywicy pozyskiwanej w Vaneheimie. Chryste panie.

Starał się zapamiętać jak najwięcej, aby nie wrócić do domu z pustymi rękoma. Część tego, co widział w skrzydle szpitalnym, była jak wyniesiona z Hogwartu, a miał wrażenie, że sam – tutejsza wersja jego – to projektował. 

Widział też, jak Pepper i Rhodey męczą się w jego towarzystwie. Chyba jedyną osobą, która nie miała z nim problemu, był Bruce. Albo doktor bardziej niż inni starał się tego nie okazywać. W pewnym momencie Tony powiedział wszystkim, że czuje się nieco zmęczony, więc zostawili go, żeby się zdrzemnął. Położył się i zamknął oczy, żeby to wszystko przemyśleć. 

Trafił do świata, w którym Loki był bohaterem. 

Nie miał pojęcia, co z tym dalej zrobić.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeśli spodobała wam się koncepcja świata, gdzie Loki trafia do Midgardu za karę, prosto w ramiona Iron Mana, może ucieszy was wiadomość, że mam zamiar to pisać. Pomysł dość mocno we mnie wsiąknął i mam wiele detali, których nie udało mi się zmieścić w tym opowiadaniu. Więc ruszę z tym, jak tylko skończę z "Nieparzystą liczbą doskonałą", bo to będzie coś większego. Nie będzie się fabularnie pokrywało w żaden sposób z tym, co się dzieje w "Po drugiej stronie odbicia" ani nie będzie to dokładnie ten sam świat, do którego trafił nasz Tony. Multiversum jest nieskończone i warto je badać. Trzymajcie kciuki, żeby się szybko pisało <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witam w kolejną niedzielę :) Wiem, że pewni wszyscy włóczą się po Pyrkonie, ale mam nadzieję, że chociaż do pociągu powrotnego aktualizacja się przyda :D Dziękuję za komentarze i kudosy. Endżojcie!

Może nie tyle zasnął, co odpłynął, pogrążony we własnych myślach. Do świadomości przywróciły go głosy za drzwiami. Steve i Loki rozmawiali. 

– Nie musisz tego robić – powiedział Kapitan. Tony skupił się bardziej, starając się więcej podsłuchać, ciekawy przebiegu tej rozmowy. 

– Nie? – Loki brzmiał niemal zgryźliwie. 

– On nie jest twoją odpowiedzialnością. Czemu się dręczysz? 

Tony mógł sobie wyobrazić, jak Loki zaciska usta w cienką linię, co robił za każdym razem, kiedy na niego patrzył. 

– Bo z nas wszystkich ja najlepiej widzę różnicę – powiedział wreszcie bóg. 

Stark zamknął oczy, udając, że śpi, kiedy drzwi otworzyły się i wszedł przez nie Loki.

Mógł sobie wyobrazić, że wszystkim tutaj ciężko na niego patrzeć. Chcąc nie chcąc, był czymś w rodzaju uzurpatora. Szczególnie Loki musiał rzygać już jego widokiem. Ale wyglądało na to, że chce wziąć ciężar kontaktów z nim na siebie. Tony nie mógł zdecydować, czy to dlatego, że bóg był masochistą, czy próbował oszczędzić innym trudności. Może bał się, że ten Tony za bardzo się zasymiluje? 

Szczerze, to się nigdy nie stanie. Każdym fragmentem siebie czuł, że to nie jest jego świat. 

– Przestań udawać, wiem, jak wygląda Tony, kiedy śpi – odezwał się Loki. 

Otworzył oczy. Bóg najwyraźniej znowu przyniósł mu jedzenie. 

Usiadł na łóżku. Loki opadł na stojące pod ścianą krzesło. 

– Hej – powiedział Stark, nie mogąc otrząsnąć się z dziwności tej sytuacji. 

Loki skinął głową. 

Cisza rozciągała się pomiędzy nimi nieznośnie, jak przylepiona do buta guma do żucia.

– Okej, źle to zaczęliśmy – przyznał Tony. – Jakkolwiek moje podejrzenia były uzasadnione… Możemy spróbować jeszcze raz? Cześć, alternatywny Loki. Miło mi cię poznać. Serio. Wydajesz się o wiele lepszą wersją Lokiego. Przykro mi, że spotykamy się w takich okolicznościach. Zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, żeby właściwy Tony Stark wrócił na miejsce. Nie jestem twoim wrogiem. 

Usta Lokiego drgnęły w grymasie.

– Ale ja jestem twoim – powiedział bóg. – Najwyraźniej. – Pochylił się nieco do przodu, opierając łokcie na kolanach, i spojrzał na Starka tak, że mężczyzna poczuł się jak insekt pod lupą. – Panna Chavez została zablokowana niezwykle potężnym rodzajem magii. Wydaje mi się, że po części rozpoznałem sygnaturę zaklęcia… Wysłałem posłańca w tej sprawie. Chciałabym, żebyś jutro towarzyszył mi w wyprawie. Być może uda nam się znaleźć jakieś odpowiedzi. 

– Tak, jasne, co tylko zechcesz – zapewnił Tony, próbując nie pamiętać, do kogo to mówi. 

– Dobrze. Dobrze – powtórzył niezręcznie Loki. Oblizał usta. – I chcę… Nie wiem, czy zaklęcie pochodzi z mojego, czy twojego świata. Nie wiem, w jakim celu zostało rzucone. Masz jakieś pomysły? Kto mógł to zrobić?

– Cóż, istnieje dosyć długa lista osób, które chciałyby się mnie pozbyć – zaczął Tony. 

Loki uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. 

– Oczywiście. Jesteś przecież Tonym Starkiem – odpowiedział. – Czy… prowadzisz jakąś wojnę? Jesteś w sercu większej potyczki?

– Uhm, nie. Ostatnio jest w sumie spokojnie – przyznał Stark. – A przynajmniej nie dzieje się więcej niż zazwyczaj. Terroryści tu, kosmici tam. 

– Jaka jest ostatnia rzecz, jaką pamiętasz ze swojego świata? – spytał Loki z naciskiem. 

Wzruszył ramionami, zdziwiony, że gest ten nie wywołuje bólu. Ta żywica była naprawdę świetna.

– Pracowałem nad jakimiś drobiazgami w warsztacie. Pepper zadzwoniła z Szanghaju. Wypiłem drinka, poszedłem spać. Obudziłem się tutaj. Tyle.

– Żadnych dziwnych aktywności w twoim otoczeniu?

– Jarvis nic nie zarejestrował. Jeśli on tego nie wychwycił, ja tym bardziej bym nic nie zauważył. 

Loki skinął głową. 

– Aczkolwiek twój świat jest technologicznie opóźniony w stosunku do naszego i Jarvis może nie dysponować właściwymi narzędziami – zauważył. 

– Opóźniony? – spytał Tony z niedowierzaniem. – Po czym wnosisz, wasza rogatość? – Odruchowo użył jednego z wyzwisk, którymi zwracał się do „swojego” Lokiego. 

– Wciąż masz reaktor w piersiach. – Loki uniósł brew.

– To, że nie mam na podorędziu przyjaznego bóstwa, nie znaczy, że z moją technologią jest coś nie w porządku. 

– Skoro tak twierdzisz. – Usta boga drgnęły w tłumionym uśmiechu. 

Zamilkli, mierząc się spojrzeniami. Pierwszy raz Tony pomyślał, że dla niego samego to też dziwne, chociaż na innym poziomie. On był dla Lokiego zbyt znany, do takiego stopnia, że było to wręcz intymne, a dla niego Loki był całkowicie obcy. Przypominało to rozmowę kogoś z amnezją czy Alzheimerem z członkiem rodziny. Jakby Tony wszystko zapomniał i Loki nie wiedział już, do kogoś właściwie mówi. 

– Opowiedz mi, jak wygląda twój świat – poprosił Loki. 

– Żebyś mógł się nabijać?

– Może znajdę jakąś wskazówkę. Coś, co podpowie mi źródło zaklęcia. 

Skinął głową. To nie było głupie. 

Miał się odezwać, ale zorientował się, że nie wie, co powiedzieć. Nerwowo potarł kark, świadom, że Loki jest w stanie właściwie zinterpretować wszystkie jego gesty. Nagle palącym pytaniem stało się to, co właściwie może powiedzieć. Ze wszystkiego, co mówił Bruce, wyłaniał się obraz Lokiego jako przyzwoitej istoty. Kogoś, kogo Tony – tutejszy Tony – był w stanie pokochać. 

Uznał, że jest winien samemu sobie to, żeby nie skrzywdzić tego Lokiego. Powie coś niewłaściwego i kiedy Tony tu wróci – tutejszy Tony – będzie musiał sprzątać bałagan, którego narobił ktoś inny. 

Cholera. 

Loki czekał. 

– Okej – chrząknął, decydując się przemilczeć najbardziej newralgiczne kwestie. – Więc myślę, że główną zmianą jest ta cała historia z koronacją. W mojej wersji nie zostałeś wygnany zaraz po tym, jak Jotun wtargnęli do Asgardu. Thor rzucił się z karną wyprawą do Jotunheimu i w efekcie to on został wygnany. Trafił na Jane w Nowym Meksyku, klasyczna historia, kosmiczny książę poznaje dziewczynę, zakochują się. Wtedy… nie wiem do końca, co działo się w Asgardzie, ale tutaj Thor odzyskał swój młot, wrócił do domu i złoił ci skórę. I podczas tej walki spadłeś z Bifrostu.

– Och.

W czasie tej całej przemowy Tony wpatrywał się we własne dłonie. Dopiero kiedy Loki wydał z siebie to ciche westchnienie, podniósł na niego wzrok. 

Nie umiał zidentyfikować wyrazu twarzy Lokiego, ale z drugiej strony, czy widział kiedyś inny niż szaleńczą wściekłość? Bóg wyglądał, jakby go prąd poraził, na w jakiś sposób zszokowanego. Ale Tony nie miał pojęcia, co go aż tak wytrąciło z równowagi. 

– Parę lat później wróciłeś i najechałeś Ziemię, dowodząc armią Chitauri, aby wykraść Tesseract – kontynuował, chociaż miał wrażenie, że każdym słowem rani Lokiego i szczerze się za to w tej chwili nie cierpiał. – To była pierwsza wspólna misja Avengers. Zostałeś pokonany, miałeś trafić do Asgardu, ale uciekłeś. Od tamtej pory jesteś naszym złoczyńcą-rezydentem. Co jakiś czas przeprowadzasz ataki, żeby ukraść jakiś artefakt albo kiedy się nudzisz. 

– Rozumiem. Tak – powiedział Loki. – Czy… – Zerknął na niego dziwnie niepewnie. – Czy tamten Loki… walczy z tobą?

_Czy istnieje wszechświat dostatecznie alternatywny, aby Loki mógł skrzywdzić Tony’ego?_

Wiedział, o co Loki pyta. Co mógł mu powiedzieć? Nie tylko nic go nie łączyło z Lokim z jego świata, ale też coraz bardziej bał się tego psychopaty. Jego pierwszy najazd to była orgia zniszczenia. Ale i bez armii nieźle sobie radził. I Tony miał wrażenie, że z każdym kolejnym rokiem jego ataki stają się coraz brutalniejsze, jakby Loki sobie samemu podnosił poprzeczkę. 

– Wyrzucił mnie przez okno – powiedział po prostu. 

Loki skinął głową, jakby to przesądzało sprawę. Wyglądał przy tym, jakby mu było niedobrze. 

– Słuchaj… – zaczął Stark. – To… Loki nie jest tak naprawdę najgorszym gnojem, z jakim walczymy. Jest najpotężniejszy, ale jest też… nie wiem, zbyt skupiony na sobie, aby cokolwiek z tym robić? Nie porywa, nie torturuje i nie atakuje ludzi jak Hydra czy A.I.M.. Pewnie nawet nie zauważa innych wokół siebie. Może nie dba jakoś szczególnie o straty w cywilach, kiedy już walczymy, ale nigdy by nie użył dziecka jako tarczy, żeby wydostać się spod ostrzału, jak zrobił to Red Skull. Loki bierze ciosy na klatę. Kiedy z nim walczymy, kończymy w gorszym stanie niż po zdjęciu szwadronu Hydry na ich terenie, ale straty są ogólnie mniejsze. Loki jest… – Szukał właściwego słowa, ale go nie znalazł. Pokręcił głową. – Loki jest Lokim. To kategoria sama w sobie. Ale on… Nie wiem, chyba jest zadowolony z tego stanu rzeczy. Większość czasu wygląda, jakby się świetnie bawił. 

Bóg wstał i skierował się do wyjścia. Z wahaniem przystanął w progu. Nie patrząc na Tony’ego, powiedział powoli:

– Jestem Chaosem wcielonym. Jeśli moje istnienie sprowadza się tylko do niszczenia, nic nie jest ze mną w porządku. 

I wyszedł, jakby powiedzenie czegoś takiego miało sens, jakby to było coś, co się mówi bez wyjaśnienia. Tony miał niejasne poczucie, że został sprowadzony do parteru, chociaż nie rozumiał, co Loki próbował mu przekazać.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witam w kolejnym rozdziale :) Dziękuję wszystkim za komentarze i kudosy, robicie mi dzień <3 Opowieść dobija do półmetka, fabuła się zagęszcza i pojawiają się nowe postaci. Mam nadzieję, że się wam spodoba <3 Endżojcie!

Tony siedział na łóżku w skrzydleszpitalnym, ponieważ nie do końca wiedział, co z sobą zrobić. Korciło go, żeby wyjść i lepiej poznać świat, w którym się znalazł, ale nie chciał pałętać się tutejszym Avengers pod nogami. Miał problem z interakcjami z drużyną we własnym świecie, wolał nie myśleć, jak trudne byłyby one tutaj, gdyby otaczali go ludzie tak znajomi i tak obcy. Udało mu się wyprosić Starkpada od pielęgniarki i próbował namówić Jarvisa, żeby dał mu dostęp do podglądu z kamer bezpieczeństwa z zeszłej nocy.

– Już je sprawdzaliśmy – odezwała się Natasza, która pojawiła się jakby znikąd w progu pokoju. Nie skrzywił się nawet. Nie ma żadnego wstydu w tym, że człowiek pozwala, aby zaskoczyła go Czarna Wdowa.

– Świetnie, ale może uda mi się coś zauważyć – wymamrotał. Odruchowo unikał patrzenia jej w oczy, nawet jeśli to nie była Natasza, którą znał. – Jestem Tonym Starkiem, do cholery. 

– Lubisz to powtarzać – zauważyła. 

Wzruszył ramionami. 

– Potrzebujesz czegoś? – spytał. 

– Pomyślałam, że odprowadzę cię do pokoju – powiedziała. – Chyba, że wolisz tu zostać. 

– Niee, niekoniecznie – przyznał. Wstał z łóżka. Miał nadzieję, że potencjalny pokój posiadał także jakąś szafę, bo miał dość biegania w dresie Bruce’a. Zdziwił się nieco, gdy zauważył, że Wdowa odprowadza go do penthouse’u. – A gdzie Loki? – spytał, bo wcześniej miał wrażenie, że to bóg został jego opiekunką.

– Omawia ze Steve’em strategię na następne kilka dni – wyjaśniła. Spojrzała na niego uważnie. – Proponował, że odda ci główną sypialnię, ale wyperswadowałam mu ten pomysł. 

Był jej za to wdzięczny. Nie wyobrażał sobie spać w łóżku, które bóg zajmował ze swoim… swoim mężem. 

– Dziękuję – westchnął z ulgą. – Czemu właściwie chciał to zrobić?

– Jesteś Tonym Starkiem, do cholery. – Uniosła brew. – To twoja Wieża. 

– Jeśli Loki nie figuruje w akcie własności, to po co mu właściwie było to małżeństwo? – prychnął Stark.

Natasza nie skomentowała, tylko uśmiechnęła tak, jak to ona potrafi, jakby wiedziała coś, o czym nikt inny nie ma pojęcia. Z jakiegoś powodu irytowało go to nieco mniej, niż kiedy „jego” szpiegini tak robiła. 

– Czemu tak naprawdę tu jesteś? – spytał Tony, kiedy weszli do doskonale bezosobowego pokoju gościnnego. Alleluja, ktoś pomyślał i przyniósł tam jakieś ciuchy. Zorientował się, że wszystkie mają jeszcze metki, co oznacza, że nawet nie musiał dzielić garderoby z tutejszą wersją siebie. 

Wdowa stanęła w progu i skrzyżowała ramiona na piersiach. 

– Byłam przy tym, kiedy Tony i Loki się spotkali – powiedziała, co miało sens. Skoro zajmowała się Starkiem przy zatruciu palladium, musiała być na miejscu, gdydoszło do potyczki z Niszczycielem. – I to pierwszy raz, kiedy widzę Lokiego bez niego. Chcę cię prosić, żebyś uważał. Loki jest nam potrzebny. Nie tylko Avengers, ale całemu Sojuszowi. I Loki jest delikatny. 

Wywróciłby oczami na te słowa, gdyby nie wypowiedziała ich Natasza. Loki nie był delikatny! To jakiś absurd. Loki jest twardym sukinkotem, który przyjmuje coś za ciosem i śmieje się, jakby się świetnie bawił, nawet kiedy dławi się własną krwią. Jednak w głosie agentki było coś takiego, co kazało mu chociaż udawać, że rozumie, o co jej chodzi. 

– Jarvis, daj mu pełen dostęp do wszystkiego – poleciła jeszcze, odwracając się do niego i wychodząc. – W końcu jest Tonym Starkiem.

Kiedy wyszła, Tony usiadł na łóżku, pragnąc wrócić już do świata, gdzie nikt nie wmawiał mu różnych rzeczy na temat Lokiego. 

***

Jarvis obudził go wcześnie i poinformował, że Loki zrobił śniadanie. Czyli ta cała sytuacja ze zmianą światów nie była pijackimi majakami? Niedobrze, zdecydował Tony, niechętnie wstał z łóżka i poszedł do łazienki. 

Sam nie wiedział, czego się spodziewał, ale w sumie był wdzięczny, że po wejściu do kuchni nie został zaatakowany widokiem Lokiego w fartuszku. 

Bóg miał na sobie eleganckie spodnie i koszulę, której rękawy podwinął do łokci. Wyglądał jak japiszon, marnujący czas na własnoręczne przygotowanie śniadania, i przez to wszystko, co robił, wydawało się nieco dekadenckie. Tony jak zahipnotyzowany usiadł na krześle przy wysepce kuchennej, nie odrywając wzroku od boga. Loki podsunął mu talerz z kanapkami na ciepło z bekonem i serem. 

– Zaczynam rozumieć, czemu tutejszy Tony cię lubi – powiedział. 

Bóg zacisnął usta w wąską linię. Stark nie wiedział, czy kryje w ten sposób uśmiech, czy też nadepnął mu niechcący na odcisk. 

– Teleportowałeś się już kiedyś, Stark? – spytał go bóg. Usiadł nieco dalej, wciąż starannie unikając zbyt bliskiego kontaktu. Tony sam nie wiedział, czy jest za to wdzięczny, czy w jakiś sposób obrażony. Chyba przyzwyczaił się, że Loki – jego Loki, prawdziwy Loki – bezczelnie szarżuje prosto na niego. 

– Raczej mi się nie zdarzyło – przyznał pomiędzy gryzami. 

– Hmm – mruknął Loki. – Nie wiem, czy nakarmienie cię było dobrym pomysłem. Dla nieprzyzwyczajonych teleportacja wiąże się z nieciekawymi efektami ubocznymi. – Wyglądał, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał. – Umiesz pilotować zbroję, prawda?

Tony tylko prychnął w odpowiedzi. 

– W zbroi będzie ci łatwiej poradzić sobie z efektami teleportacji – powiedział Loki, ale wyglądał, jakby się wahał. – Pod warunkiem, że nie zrobisz nic głupiego, kiedy już będziesz miał ją na sobie.

– Myślisz, że cię zaatakuję? – spytał Tony z niedowierzaniem. Ale chyba nie o to chodziło. – Myślisz, że rzucę się na tego, kto rzucił ten czar, bo tam właśnie idziemy, prawda? I sądzisz, że z jakiegoś powodu nie powinienem atakować sprawcy tego bałaganu. 

– Myślę, że przemoc to rozwiązanie, po które sięga się, gdy wszystko inne zawodzi – powiedział powoli Loki.

Mężczyzna zamrugał parokrotnie. 

– Przepraszam, czy mogę dostać nagranie tego, jak to mówisz, i zabrać je ze sobą? Bo inaczej nikt mi nie uwierzy.

Loki odwrócił się bokiem do niego, pijąc swoją kawę, wyraźnie nie pozwalając się wciągnąć w wymianę złośliwości. 

Okej, serio, Tony miał dosyć bycia traktowanym jak gorsza wersja samego siebie. I to przez Lokiego, ze wszystkich stworzeń we wszechświecie.

– Po prostu mi zaufaj – powiedział niespodziewanie Loki. – Wiem, że proszę o wiele, ale znam ten świat i nie chcę… Chcę ograniczyć straty do minimum, dobrze? Możesz to dla mnie zrobić?

 _Dla mnie_. Jakby słyszał echo innej rozmowy. Bo tak właśnie ten Loki mógł dyskutować z tutejszym Tonym. Stark nie miał wątpliwości, że Tony z tego świata zrobiłby dla boga wszystko. 

Po raz kolejny poczuł, jak bardzo jest nie na miejscu. 

Skinął głową. Jasne, w szalonym świecie obowiązują szalone zasady i może to zrobić tak, jak Loki sobie życzy. 

Bóg nie wyglądał na przekonanego, kiedy odprowadzał go do warsztatu. Po raz pierwszy Tony zaczął się zastanawiać, czy sam nie jest postrzegany jako wariat z innego świata, którego Loki obdarzył sporym kredytem zaufania. 

***

Najgorszą częścią teleportacji było to, że musiał stanąć bardzo blisko Lokiego, który objął go ramieniem, i jakże Tony był w tym momencie wdzięczny za to, że miał na sobie zbroję. Przede wszystkim przeraziła go wprawa, z jaką bóg go dotykał, swoboda, z jaką podchodził do zbroi. Może teraz, kiedy widział tylko maskę Iron Mana, łatwiej mu było udawać, że to właściwy Tony, albo chociaż na chwilę zapomniał, że nie ma pojęcia, co dzieje się z jego mężem. On z kolei doświadczał czegoś wręcz przeciwnego, ponieważ Loki przywołał swoją asgardzką zbroję i Stark z całych sił musiał powstrzymywać odruch wycelowania w niego, tak bardzo wyglądał teraz jak _Loki_.

Boże, to wszystko było takie dziwaczne.

Niemal równie dziwaczne, jak miejsce, w którym wylądowali. 

– Gdzie my do diabła jesteśmy? – spytał, ściągając maskę. 

– W Oklahomie – odpowiedział Loki, wyraźnie rozbawiony jego dezorientacją. 

– Szkoda, że to nie Kansas, ominęła cię właśnie szansa na świetny dowcip – paplał Tony, wciąż rozglądając się ciekawie. 

– Już to kiedyś mówiłeś… – Bóg uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. 

Nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Odwracał się nieustannie, zafascynowany kontrastem pomiędzy tym, co widział: z jednej strony niekończące się pola kukurydzy i żyta, typowe krajobrazy rolniczej Ameryki, z drugiej… co to właściwie było?

Przypominało zamek, ale stworzony przez szalonego futurologa. Wznosił się na kilku unoszących się nad ziemią wyspach, nieustannie poruszających się niczym kosmiczna Atlantyda. Tony wyraźnie rozpoznał charakterystyczny blask reaktora łukowego w kilku miejscach i szybko zrozumiał, co trzyma tę niezwykłą konstrukcję w górze. Zachwyciły go też dziwaczne pnące się rośliny, rozpięte pomiędzy elementami konstrukcji jak wiszące ogrody. 

– Co to jest? – spytał wreszcie. 

– Asgardia. Królestwo Wszechmatki na wygnaniu – powiedział Loki. 

Okazało się, że Bruce nie powiedział mu wszystkiego, skupiając się wyłącznie na tym, co działo się w Avengers. Loki wytłumaczył mu resztę, kiedy zmierzali w stronę zamku. Nie mogli teleportować się bezpośrednio do niego, ponieważ chroniło go pole siłowe, przez które Loki nie mógł się przebić. 

Zaraz po tym, jak wojska Odyna zjawiły się na Ziemi, aby wypowiedzieć jej wojnę, w Asgardzie wybuchła wojna domowa. Część dworu sprzeciwiła się decyzji Wszechojca. A na jej czele stanęła Frigga. Oczywiście, Asom nie chodziło o sam Midgard. Frigga od początku sprzeciwiała się decyzji o wygnaniu Lokiego i porwała z sobą tę część dworu, która była jej lojalna. Loki oszczędził Tony’emu wykładu z historii i polityki Asgardu, ograniczając się do stwierdzenia, że bunt opierał się na dawnych konfliktach pomiędzy Asami i Wanami. Ostatecznie wszystko sprowadzało się do tego, że Wszechmatka udała się na dobrowolne wygnanie do Midgardu, aby dołączyć do syna. I zabrała swój dwór i wojska. Ziemia udzieliła jej azylu w zamian za pomoc w wojnie. To był właściwy początek Sojuszu. Loki działał w innych krainach jako emisariusz Wszechmatki. 

– Twoja mama wie, jak wzbudzić posłuch, prawda? – spytał Tony, kiedy stanęli na platformie, która unosiła ich w stronę zamku. 

– Cała magia Asgardu pochodzi od Wanów. Odyn nie miał innej mocy niż ta, którą zdobył poprzez małżeństwo. Tak długo, jak długo królowa jest tutaj, Asgard może polegać tylko na sile i technologii. 

– To znaczy, że właściwie wygrywacie? – zainteresował się Tony. Założył to już wcześniej, tak wynikało z opowieści Bruce’a i tego, że cóż, nie żyli w barakach i bunkrach, prowadząc jakąś dziką intergalaktyczną partyzantkę. 

– Asgard wysłał emisariuszy. Chce zacząć rozmowy pokojowe. 

To prawdopodobnie najbliższe powiedzeniu „poddaję się!”, na jakie stać Odyna i Thora, uznał Tony. 

Dotarli do monumentalnego holu. Ściany były bogato zdobione, pokryte ornamentami, które wyglądały jak zastygający w fantazyjnych kształtach ciekły metal. 

– Kto to wszystko zbudował? – spytał Tony. – Kto to zaprojektował? 

– Głównie my – powiedział Loki, wzruszając ramionami. – Ja i Tony. Tu się pobraliśmy. 

Stark miał ochotę palnąć sobie w łeb z własnego repulsora. 

Loki zauważył jego zdenerwowanie.

– Spokojnie – powiedział, kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu. – Wiedziałem, że to będzie… trudne. 

– To chyba ja powinienem pocieszać ciebie – mruknął Stark. 

– Wiem, że chcesz mi pomóc – zapewnił go bóg i uśmiechnął się lekko. 

To było po prostu złe. Loki nie powinien być taki… prawy. 

Przechodzili kolejnymi korytarzami, pnąc się na wyższe piętra. Tony głównie podziwiał konstrukcję Asgardii, z trudem wierząc, że coś tak pięknego to efekt pracy Lokiego. Czy o to mu chodziło, kiedy mówił, że nie powinien wyłącznie niszczyć?

Po drodze mijali ludzi – Wanów, przypomniał sobie Stark – ubranych w stylu, w jakim zwykle nosili się Thor i Loki w jego świecie, chociaż nie wszyscy mieli na sobie ciężkie zbroje i peleryny. Każdy z nich przystawał, kiedy przechodzili, i pochylał głowę, na co Loki odpowiadał skinieniem. Aż do momentu, gdy dotarli do masywnych zamkniętych drzwi, przed którymi stali strażnicy. Ku jego zdziwieniu, skłonili się Lokiemu i otworzyli przed nimi wrota.

Do Tony’ego dotarło, że w tym świecie, w tym mini-królestwie, Loki jest księciem. 

Tutejszy Tony wżenił się w rodzinę królewską. 

Zaraz, czy to znaczyło, że on też jest księciem? Księciem-małżonkiem? 

Jego umysł zafiksował się na tym drobiazgu, jakby nie był w stanie przetworzyć nic więcej.

I wtedy weszli do sali tronowej.

Tony nigdy nie miał przyjemności poznać Friggi w swoim świecie, ale Thor zawsze wyrażał się o matce z najwyższym szacunkiem i teraz mężczyzna mógł zrozumieć dlaczego. 

Komnata była pełna złota i światła. Na podwyższeniu znajdował się tron i siedząca na nim kobieta poderwała się na nich widok i zaczęła schodzić w ich stronę. Chociaż ubrana była podobnie, co mijane na korytarzach kobiety, w błękitną suknię i lekką zbroję, nie miał wątpliwości, że to królowa. Jej złote włosy upięte były niczym aureola wokół twarzy. Loki padł na kolana i pochylił nisko głowę, przykładając dłoń do piersi. Tony niezręcznie zrobił to samo, klękając na jedno kolano. Jak urzeczony patrzył na Friggę. 

– Moje dzieci – powiedziała miękko, podchodząc do nich i wyciągając ręce. Loki wstał powoli i spojrzał na nią niepewnie. 

– Wszechmatko, to… – zaczął, ale królowa pokręciła głową. 

– Wiem, że to nie twój mąż. – Uśmiechnęła się do Tony’ego. – Ale Tony Stark z Midgardu zawsze będzie mile widzianym gościem na moim dworze, nieważne, skąd przybywa. – Podała Tony’emu rękę, który przypomniał sobie coś o dobrym wychowaniu i pochylił się, aby ją ucałować. 

– To dla mnie zaszczyt, Wasza Wysokość – wydusił z siebie. 

– Nie bój się, rycerzu, wkrótce wrócisz do domu – zapewniła go Frigga. Mówiła tak pewnie, że nie miał wyboru, tylko jej uwierzyć. Poczuł, że uśmiecha się, szczerze i prawdziwie, pierwszy raz, odkąd się tu zjawił. 

– W związku z tym, matko, gdzie jest Amora? – spytał Loki, wyraźnie zniecierpliwiony. Jednocześnie zerkał na Tony’ego w jakiś inny sposób, jakby miał problem z zapamiętaniem, że to nie jest ten właściwy Tony. 

Królowa westchnęła i zmarszczyła brwi. Ani Starkowi, ani Lokiemu się to nie spodobało i żaden z nich nie zdziwił się, kiedy Wszechmatka powiedziała:

– Obawiam się, że tutaj mamy pewien problem…


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trochę późno, bo miałam dzisiaj bardzo zajęty dzień. Dziękuję za wszystkie kudosy i komentarze <3 Jeśli nie odpowiadam na nie na czas, wynika to z mojego zabiegania i rozkojarzenia. Bardzo was przepraszam <3 Endżojujcie lekturą!

Drugi raz w ciągu dwóch dni, które spędził jak dotąd w tym szalonym świecie, Tony wylądował w szpitalu.

Wpatrywał się w Amorę, pogrążoną w czymś w rodzaju śpiączki. Leżała w dziwnej metalowej kołysce, otoczona rozbłyskującym co chwila polem siłowym. Udało im się ustalić, że znajduje się w tym stanie mniej więcej od momentu, w którym Tony trafił do tego świata. Czy też chwilę dłużej, więc Loki zakładał, że jest nieprzytomna, odkąd zaklęcie zostało rzucone. 

– Jesteś pewien, że to była sygnatura Amory? – spytała Frigga, dosiadając się do nich po wyjściu z komnaty uzdrawiaczy. Loki nawet nie pytał, czy próbowano ją obudzić. Wyjaśnił Tony’emu, że jeśli Frigga nie może pomóc swojej dwórce, on jest tym bardziej bezsilny. Szlag by to. 

– Nie miałem pewności, ponieważ wydawała mi się inna – wyjaśnił Loki, kiedy słudzy podali im ciepłe napoje. Tony z radością odkrył, że dostał po prostu kawę. – Teraz wiem, że zaklęcie rzuciła Amora ze świata Starka. 

– I jest ono wysoce ponad jej siły. Dlatego drenuje Amorę z tego świata – dopowiedziała królowa. – Ciekawe, czemu to właściwie ma służyć?

– W końcu i tak się dowiemy, prawda? – spytał Loki. Wyglądał na naprawdę złamanego. 

– Czy ktoś zechce wtajemniczyć mugola w tę dyskusję? – wtrącił Tony. 

– Wybacz nam. – Frigga uśmiechnęła się. – Zaklęcie przenoszące cokolwiek pomiędzy wymiarami jest niezwykle skomplikowane i wymaga wielkiego nakładu sił. Amora jest uzdolnioną magiczką, ale nie aż tak. Nie była w stanie rzucić go samodzielnie, sięgnęła więc po Amorę z tego świata i zaczepiła się w jej mocy. Co stawia nas w trudnej sytuacji, bo jeśli ktokolwiek był w stanie odwrócić moc zaklęcia, to właśnie Amora. Dysponując taką samą sygnaturą magiczną, mogła rozbroić zaklęcie. 

– Chyba że to nie tylko kwestia zużycia energii, ale również rodzaj zabezpieczenia – mruknął Loki. – Przemyślany ruch. 

– Czyli co nam zostaje? – spytał Tony, który chciał wiedzieć, na czym właściwie stoi. 

– Cóż – zaczęła powoli królowa. – Zasadniczo mamy dwa wyjścia. Każde zaklęcie rzucane jest z określonego powodu. Zazwyczaj kończy się, kiedy cel zostaje spełniony. 

– A jeśli celem było po prostu zatrzymanie mnie w innym świecie? – przestraszył się Stark. 

– Mało prawdopodobne. – Loki pokręcił głową. – Jak długo zaklęcie trwa, czerpie z mocy Amory. Dwóch Amor, w zasadzie. W ten sposób pozbawia ją magii. Musi się w końcu spełnić albo jej magia się wyczerpie.

– I wtedy co? Zaklęcie się skończy? – spytał z nadzieją. 

– Tak. – Królowa spuściła wzrok. – Ale Amora umrze. W twoim i w naszym świecie.

Tony zaklął. Loki spojrzał na niego zaskoczony tą reakcją. 

– Czyli musimy dowiedzieć się, czego zaklęcie chce, i zrobić to, żebym wrócił do domu na czas, bo w przeciwnym razie pewna kryminalistka umrze? – upewnił się Stark. – Wspaniale. 

– Kim jest Amora w twoim świecie? – spytał Loki. – Jeśli uda nam się ustalić, czego właściwie od ciebie chce, może znajdziemy klucz do spełnienia zaklęcia.

Tony pokręcił głową.

– Nie jestem w stanie wymyślić, czego Amora mogłaby ode mnie chcieć. To banitka z Asgardu, która lubi od czasu do czasu wchodzić nam w drogę. Głównie kradnie magiczne artefakty. Nie jest nawet złoczyńcą. Tylko trochę mało przejmuje się przestrzeganiem prawa, zwłaszcza odnośnie cudzej własności. 

– Czy miała jakieś zatargi z Lokim? – spytała Figga.

– Jeśli tak, nawet bym o tym nie wiedział. Żadne z nich się mi nie zwierza. Nie wydaje mi się, żeby cokolwiek łączyło ją z Lokim. Nie grają w tej samej drużynie ani przeciw sobie. Amora nie ma skrupułów, żeby zaczynać wojnę z van Doomem o złoto Nibelungów chociażby, ale Lokiemu po prostu nie wchodzi w drogę. 

Wiedział, że Amora w tym świecie jest generałem w służbie królowej, tyle zdążyli mu wytłumaczyć. Była lojalna, dzielna i potężna, chociaż nie polegała tylko na magii. 

– Czy Amora udała się na banicję w tym samym czasie, w którym wygnano Lokiego? – spytała królowa. 

– Uhm, Lokiego nie tyle wygnano, co… właściwie po prostu sam odszedł, ale… – Unikał jej spojrzenia i wysilał pamięć, żeby przypomnieć sobie cokolwiek, co Thor im mówił o Czarodziejce. – Okej, już wiem. Thor mówił, że Amora odeszła z Asgardu niedługo po tym, jak jej magia zaczęła się budzić. Nie mam pojęcia, co to mogło znaczyć. 

– To musiało być zaraz przed naukami w świątyni – powiedział Loki, zamyślony. – Jeśli w tamtym świecie wszystko przebiegało podobnie, mieliśmy wtedy niewiele ponad czternaście lat. Na Walhallę – zaśmiał się cicho. – Nie wyobrażam sobie, jak przeżyłem w Asgardzie bez Amory. 

– To twoja przyjaciółka – zrozumiał Tony. 

Loki tylko skinął głową. 

Królowa przesuwała spojrzeniem pomiędzy nimi. 

– Loki, wiem, że pewnie chciałbyś przejrzeć bibliotekę i poszukać wskazówek. Nie krępuj się – powiedziała, wstając. Loki i Tony zrobili to samo. – Ja tymczasem zabawię naszego gościa. Co pan powie na przechadzkę po ogrodach, panie Stark?

– Proszę. – Uśmiechnął się, wyciągając do niej ramię. – Niech Wasza Wysokość mówi mi po imieniu. I z rozkoszą obejrzę ogrody. 

– Miałam nadzieję, że się zgodzisz. – Ujęła jego rękę i poprowadziła go przez korytarze, aż do galerii balkonów i prosto do wyjścia do ogrodu, gdzie znajdowały się rośliny, które nie mogły pochodzić z Ziemi. – Więc. – Ścisnęła lekko jego ramię. – Mamy przyjemność znać się w twoim świecie?

– Obawiam się, że nie – odpowiedział. 

– Loki był bardzo skąpy, jeśli chodzi o informacje na temat twojej krainy, ale powiedział, że w twoim świecie nic was nie łączy. 

– Spotykamy się regularnie na wymianę ciosów. – Uśmiechnął się, czując się niesamowicie niezręcznie, tłumacząc tej miłej pani, że jej syn jest numer jeden na liście poszukiwanych. 

Frigga milczała przez chwilę. 

– Jeśli w twoim świecie mój syn jest złoczyńcą, kim jestem ja, że nie zdołałam temu zapobiec?

Spuścił wzrok. 

– Zginęłaś kilka lat temu w ataku mrocznych elfów na Asgard. Bardzo mi przykro – wymamrotał. 

– Mam przynajmniej nadzieję, że zabiłam dość z nich, aby stanowiły mój orszak w drodze do Walhalli – powiedziała, nie przejmując się zbytnio wizją śmierci swojej odpowiedniczki w innym wymiarze. – A teraz opowiedz mi wszystko. Bardzo chcę wiedzieć, co się właściwie dzieje w twoim świecie. 

I pod wpływem jej ciepłego, mądrego spojrzenia faktycznie to zrobił. Opowiedział nie tylko o Lokim i trawiącym boga szaleństwie nienawiści wobec Thora, ale też o swoim życiu, o rozstaniu z Pepper po długiej serii nieustannych kłótni, o sporach politycznych, jakie wzbudza istnienie Avengers, o nasilających się prześladowaniach wobec mutantów. O ciągłych kłótniach ze Steve’em i tym, że Bruce planuje odejść, chociaż się z tym kryje, bo nie radzi sobie z politycznymi naciskami i byciem bronią w czyichś rękach. 

To nie tak, że Tony miał dość swojego życia. Bo nie miał. I naprawdę chciał wrócić do domu. 

Po prostu czasem zapominał, o co właściwie walczy. 

Siedzieli na ławce pośród intensywnie pachnących kwiatów i Frigga tuliła go do swego ramienia.

– Mój biedny chłopiec – powiedziała czule bogini. – Jesteś bardzo dzielny, Tony. Zawsze byłeś. 

– Nie jestem – westchnął ciężko. – Nie jestem nawet właściwym Tonym.

– Oczywiście, że jesteś. Tylko nie dla tego Lokiego. 

Czy wszyscy Asowie musieli mówić zagadkami? Ten Loki był idealny, Tony musiał to przyznać. Ten Loki był bohaterem, księciem, tym wszystkim, czym Thor był w jego świecie, i nosił to z taką samą gracją, a nawet był w tym lepszy. Tak jak był lepszym złoczyńcą. Bo gdyby Loki z jego świata miał do dyspozycji wojska Asgardu, z Ziemi nie zostałby nawet pył. 

Kiedy patrzył na ten zamek i ogrody, na to, co on – tutejszy on – i Loki stworzyli razem, nie dziwił się ich miłości. 

– Amora jest twoim wrogiem, a jednak nie chcesz jej śmierci – powiedziała łagodnie Frigga. – Jesteś tym samym szlachetnym człowiekiem, który zaopiekował się moim synem. 

– Nie chcę, żeby ktokolwiek umarł – mruknął Tony. – Może poza Red Skullem, ale nawet Steve chce go zabić, tylko się do tego nie przyznaje, więc czuję się usprawiedliwiony. 

Królowa zaśmiała się cicho.

– Tym, co najbardziej zaskakuje mnie w twojej opowieści, jest to, że Thor jest w Avengers . – Głos królowej był smutny, gdzie mówiła o starszym synu. – Wciąż obwiniam się, że popełniłam zbyt wiele błędów w jego wychowaniu. 

– Zostawienie go pod wpływem Odyna nie mogło skończyć się dobrze – próbował pocieszyć ją Tony.

– Thor zawsze był pod silnym wpływem ojca. Dałam mu wybór, ale nie chciał iść ze mną. 

– W sumie zawsze mnie dziwiło, jakim cudem w naszym świecie to Thor oberwał za coś, co w oczywisty sposób było intrygą Lokiego. W zasadzie Psotnik mógłby zostawić graffiti „Tu byłem!” po tym, jak wprowadził Jotunów do Asgardu – mruknął Tony. – Odyn w naszym świecie nie jest chyba tak bystry, jak mu się wydaje. 

– Dlaczego sądzisz, że zamieszki podczas koronacji były w oczywisty sposób sprawką Lokiego? – zdziwiła się Frigga. 

– Bo on jest Jotunem, prawda? Wiem, że wtedy o tym nie wiedział, ale ej, dla Odyna to powinna być wystarczająca wskazówka.

Frigga wyglądała na przerażona. Rozejrzała się szybko, czy nikt nie znajduje się w pobliżu, i pochyliła się w stronę Tony’ego.

– Nie możesz mu o tym powiedzieć. 

Och. Mężczyzna zamrugał. 

– On nie wie, kim jest – upewnił się. 

– Jest moim synem i księciem tej krainy, i mężem Tony’ego Starka. Dla dobrego Starka z tego świata, nie zdradź się z tym, co wiesz. 

Teraz wszystko miało sens. To, czemu ten Loki nie był tak pełen nienawiści do świata i siebie. Nigdy nie stracił tak wiele, jak Loki, którego on znał. Nigdy nie został tak złamany. Pod pewnymi względami nie był nawet do końca Lokim, bo Loki jest jak ten okruch szkła z bajki Andersena, tkwiący w sercu i oku, rążcy ból, który nigdy nie daje spokoju i zatruwa wszystko, co widzisz i co wiesz. Loki był wyrzutem sumienia dla Asgardu. Nic dziwnego, że się go pozbyli. 

– Na pewno mu nie powiem – obiecał. 

– Loki z twojego świata wie? – spytała cicho. 

Skinął głową. 

Królowa przymknęła oczy. 

– Nic dziwnego, że uważa się za potwora – szepnęła. – Nigdy nie powinnam była ukrywać przed nim jego pochodzenia. Nigdy nie powinnam była pozwolić, aby znienawidził to, kim jest. 

– Loki powiedział mi coś wcześniej – przypomniał sobie Tony. – Mówił, że nie może być dobrze na świecie, gdzie on jest w stanie tylko niszczyć. O co mu chodziło?

Frigga westchnęła. 

– Bogowie nie są istotami z ciała i krwi, chociaż można nas ranić i nasze ciała moją swoje potrzeby. Ale w rzeczywistości składamy się z opowieści. Loki w twoim świecie został zamknięty w opowieściach o potwornych Jotunach, których słuchał przed snem jako dziecko. Stały się jego przeznaczeniem. Bogowie są potężni, Tony, ale nie umiemy walczyć z opowieściami o nas samych, bo to jak zmagać się z sobą. 

Skinął głową. Wydawało mu się, że rozumiał. Ile razy walczył ze swoim przekonaniem na własny temat i poległ?

Frigga odprowadziła go do biblioteki i gdy znowu spojrzała na Lokiego, wydawała się spokojna i opanowana. Pożegnała ich, obiecując wszelką pomoc, jaką będzie w stanie zapewnić. 

– Nasze ustalenia co do przebiegu pertraktacji pozostają bez zmian – przypomniała Lokiemu, zanim odwróciła się, by odejść. 

Loki wyglądał na spiętego, gdy to usłyszał. 

– Rozumiem, że nie mogłem wybrać gorszego terminu na wpadnięcie z wizytą? – zauważył Tony, kiedy wracali tą samą drogą do miejsca, skąd mogli się teleportować. 

– Twoje wyczucie czasu zawsze było doskonałe – powiedział Loki i ej, to prawie był żart. Może aprobata matki względem tego Tony’ego ociepliła nieco atmosferę pomiędzy nimi. – Ale tym razem to wina Amory. 

– Ile ma czasu? Zanim zaklęcie ją zabije? – spytał Stark. 

– Tydzień, może trochę więcej.

– Może się zlituje i sama je złamie, zanim przez nie zginie?

– Znając Amorę, była świadoma ryzyka, jakie podejmuje, ale i tak zdecydowała się rzucić klątwę. Jest dosyć uparta, aby ciągnąć to do końca. 

Tony zaklął znowu. 

– Kiedy zaczynają się rozmowy pokojowe? – spytał jeszcze.

– Za trzy dni. – Loki skrzyżował ramiona na piersi. Znowu zaciskał usta i mierzył go spojrzeniem. – Jesteś… potrzebny w ich trakcie. Niezastąpiony wręcz.

– Dlaczego? – zdziwił się. – Myślałem, że ty przewodzisz Sojuszowi.

– Ty reprezentujesz Midgard.

– Czemu Steve nie może tego zrobić? On tylko udaje takiego niewinnego, wiesz. Naprawdę to niezła szuja, nie skompromituje się. 

– To musisz być ty – upierał się Loki.

– Ale dlaczego?

– Bo to twoja kraina i jesteś jej władcą, i Asgard nie zaakceptuje nikogo innego przy tych rozmowach – wyrzucił wreszcie z siebie bóg.

Tony z wrażenia przez chwilę na przemian otwierał i zamykał usta.

– Ja… co?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeej :D Witajcie w kolejnym rozdziale. Dziękuję za komentarze i kudosy <3 Bardzo się cieszę, że opowiadanie tak się wam podoba. Dajcie znać, co sądzicie o kolejnym rozdziale <3
> 
> Ostrzeżenia: Steve/Natasza, jeśli się uprzecie. I pojawia się Ronan <3

– Słuchaj, to nie jest tak, że władza uderzyła ci do głowy czy coś – zapewnił go Bruce, kiedy już wrócili z Asgardii i wylądowali w kuchni Avengers w porze lunchu. Tony był w szoku po rewelacjach Lokiego i zażądał od Kapitana wyjaśnień, o co właściwie chodzi. 

– To głównie kwestia polityki – powiedział Steve, marszcząc nos, jakby nigdy wcześniej nie przyszło mu na myśl zastanawiać się, jak to się stało, że Tony Stark został władcą świata. – Wszystkie inne światy w Sojuszu mają jednego władcę, czasem nawet elekcyjnego, ale generalnie tak chyba im łatwiej planować długoterminowo, skoro, wiesz, większość z nich jest nieśmiertelna. Nie do końca rozumieli koncepcję ONZ i reprezentacji, więc… tak wyszło. 

– Steve, nie przechodzi się od demokracji do dyktatury, bo „tak wyszło”! – zauważył Tony. 

– To nie jest dyktatura. – Kapitan skrzywił się. – ONZ dalej istnieje, ma się nawet lepiej niż poprzednio. 

– Czyli to tylko tytuł nominalny? – upewnił się Stark. 

– Wiesz, w zasadzie to tylko potwierdzenie stanu faktycznego – wtrąciła się Wdowa. 

Podobnie jak większość Avengers była zaangażowana w przygotowywanie posiłku. Bruce stał nad kuchenką, gotując makaron, Steve przygotował sos, a ona i Sam mieszali sałatkę. Wszystko w imponujących ilościach. Loki odruchowo wziął się za robienie czosnkowego chleba. Tony, wciąż w szoku, zajął miejsce przy stole. Chyba nikt się nie spodziewał, że pomoże drużynie. Nie wiadomo, czy ze względu na jego antytalenty kulinarne, czy dlatego że nie był „ich” Tonym. 

– Co masz na myśli? – drążył temat.

– Udało ci się „sprywatyzować światowy pokój”, jak deklarowałeś, bo po interwencji Lokiego i połączeniu twojej nauki i jego magii żadna rakieta nie miała prawa wypalić bez twojej zgody, a ty jej nie udzielałeś. Proste. Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył mieć do ciebie jakiekolwiek pretensje, Asgard zaatakował i stałeś się niezbędny, bo nikt poza tobą nie był w stanie dojść z Lokim do porozumienia. Potem się pobraliście, zostałeś księciem, więc zasadniczo wszyscy czekają, kiedy wreszcie zapoczątkujecie nową dynastię. 

– Jaką dynastię?! – spojrzał w panice na Lokiego, który zarumienił się i uciekł od niego wzrokiem. – Czy… czy my… znaczy wy… 

– Zepsułaś go – powiedział z rozbawieniem Clint do Nataszy, która tylko wzruszyła ramionami, wyraźnie z siebie zadowolona. 

Loki położył przed nim talerz z dziwnie zdeterminowanym wyrazem twarzy. 

– Tak, staramy się o dziecko, Stark. 

Zmierzył Lokiego spojrzeniem, w panice szukając śladów ciąży, jakby mu o czymś nie powiedzieli. 

– Adopcja, Stark – podpowiedział mu Loki. 

Mężczyzna westchnął z ulgą. I rozejrzał się po rozbawionych Avengers. 

– Więc Loki i Tony podbili świat, a wy im w tym pomogliście – powiedział oskarżycielsko. 

– W zasadzie tak. – Natasza znowu się uśmiechnęła. 

– To wcale nie było tak – upierał się Steve, ale nikt go nie słuchał. 

– Czy mój pan i władca zechce zetrzeć ser? – Clint spytał Lokiego. 

– Dla dobra mego ludu – odpowiedział bóg i teatralnie przyjął od niego parmezan. 

Tony gapił się tak bardzo, że łzy stanęły mu w oczach. Przez chwilę zapomniał, że to inny świat i pomyślał, że to jego Loki i jego Clint… I niemal poczuł mdłości od tego, jak niewłaściwa była ta scena. 

Wdowa chyba źle odczytała wyraz jego twarzy. Albo właśnie prawidłowo, bo usiadła obok niego i wyjaśniła: 

– Tony często jest zazdrosny o przyjaźń Lokiego i Clinta. Ich nie można zostawić razem, żeby nie wpadli na jakiś głupi pomysł. Kiedyś Clint podpuścił go, żeby zmienił całą Fifth Avenue w pianki. W środku lata. Ludzie grzęźli w tym po szyje.

– Byłem pijany! – powiedział Clint na swoje usprawiedliwienie. 

– Nudziłem się. – Loki tylko się uśmiechnął w ten niemal złośliwy sposób, który Tony pamiętał. 

– Najważniejsze, że nikomu nic się nie stało – podsumował Kapitan, nakładając po kolei makaron na talerze. – Smacznego wszystkim. 

***

Po posiłku w jakiś sposób wylądował z Lokim w penthousie. 

– Więc jednak udało ci się przejąć władzę nad światem – powiedział, bo cisza pomiędzy nimi działała mu na nerwy. 

– Zasadniczo tobie się udało. –Loki uśmiechnął się. – Wciąż uważasz, że jestem złoczyńcą?

– Nie, w zasadzie uważam, że cały ten świat to cholerna utopia – przyznał szczerze Tony, siadając na kanapie. – W moim świecie wyrzuciłeś mnie przez tamto okno. – Wskazał je z grubsza. – A tutaj. – Popukał obcasem w podłogę. – Tutaj Hulk zrobił krater w twoim kształcie. Chciałem go zachować z powodów sentymentalnych, ale Pepper mówiła, że nie pasuje do zestawu wypoczynkowego. 

– To nie jest utopia – powiedział Loki ze zgrozą. 

– Jak nie? – zdziwił się Stark. – Mam wrażenie, że każdy dostał tutaj swoje szczęśliwe zakończenie. Avengers są silniejsi niż kiedykolwiek przedtem, ja mam ewidentnie doskonałe życie, cholera, nawet Steve ma Bucky’ego, Bruce całą rodzinę… – Mógłby tak wyliczać w nieskończoność. Mało nie dostał wylewu, kiedy nieco rozespany Bucky pojawił się pod koniec posiłku i Steve szybko skombinował mu jakieś jedzenie z resztek. Sierżant Barnes właśnie wrócił z jakiejś misji i nie było w nim śladu Zimowego Żołnierza. W jego świecie Steve wciąż gonił za cieniem swojego przyjaciela i coraz bardziej go to wyniszczało. – Skąd on w ogóle dorwał Bucky’ego? – spytał, z nadzieją, że w jego świecie ten trop też będzie aktualny. 

– Znalazłem go – odpowiedział cicho Loki. 

Loki, cholerny smok szczęścia, sprawca wszystkich radości. Miał niejasne poczucie, że Avengers źle skorzystali na tej całej wymianie „Thor zamiast Lokiego”. I przez to czuł się winny wobec Thora, którego znał, przerośniętego szczeniaczka, który chciał wszystkich uszczęśliwić. 

– Czy chociaż raz wyjrzałeś przez okno? – spytał go Loki i Tony zorientował się, że rzeczywiście ostatnio nie podziwiał widoków. 

Wstał z kanapy i podszedł do tego samego okna, przez które wyrzucił go jego Loki. Najpierw zdziwił się, że Empire State Building nie zasłania mu widoku, ale potem już tylko stał tam z rozdziawionymi ustami. 

To nie był jego Nowy Jork. To nie był nawet Nowy Jork!

Nie widział Central Parku ani żadnego innego charakterystycznego miejsca na Manhattanie i w sumie nie widział nawet Manhattanu. Wszystko wyglądało inaczej, budynki, architektura, ludzie na ulicach. Po części przypominało to architektonicznie Asgardię, ale było też bardziej ludzkie. W jednym miejscu dostrzegł poświatę reaktora łukowego i wielkie logo swojej firmy na budynku. 

– Kiedy Asgard zaatakował, ucierpiało całe Wschodnie Wybrzeże – tłumaczył Loki, który nagle znalazł się gdzieś za nim, bardzo blisko. – Nowy Jork i wiele innych miast zostały zmiecione z powierzchni ziemi. To, czego nie zniszczyły wojska Odyna, dobiła fala tsunami, którą spowodowało ich lądowanie. Wciąż trudno oszacować, ile ofiar kosztowała nas ta potyczka. A to tylko jedna z wielu. W Alfhaimie i Vanehaimie też toczą się walki. Chwilowo jesteśmy względnie bezpieczni, ale nie możemy stwierdzić, ile to potrwa. To żadna utopia, Stark. 

Loki przerwał na chwilę, oblizując wargi.

– Udało nam się odbudować miasta, ale nikt nie wskrzesi tych ludzi, elfów i wszystkich innych istot, które poległy w tej walce. Sojusz prowadzi intensywną politykę pomocy uchodźcom z różnych światów. Jeśli dobrze się przyjrzysz, zobaczysz połyskujące złotem dachy Małego Asgardu na Bronxie. To dzielnica emigrantów, którzy nie chcieli osiedlić się na dworze Wszechmatki. Rzemieślnicy, krasnoludy. Pomogli wznieść to miasto na nowo. 

Tony przełknął ciężko i skinął głową. Oczywiście znowu wyszedł na durnia. Żaden świat nie był idealny. 

W tym świecie tylko Loki był najlepszą wersją siebie. 

– Powiedz mi, co mam zrobić, żeby skopać dupę Asgardowi – poprosił. 

***

Dalekosiężny plan negocjacji był ambitny, ale czego innego można się było spodziewać po Lokim? Tym, co chcieli osiągnąć była abdykacja Thora, poddanie Odyna sądowi i przejęcie tronu przez Wszechmatkę. Tony aż zagwizdał, kiedy to usłyszał. Problem polegał na tym, że chociaż dobrze odpierali ataki Asgardu na wszystkim frontach, nie udało im się jeszcze zaatakować samej krainy, co dawałoby im potrzebną przewagę. I, jak odkrył Tony, nie atakowali nie dlatego, że nie mieli czym ani jak, ale tylko ze względu na Lokiego, który odmawiał eskalacji działań wojennych. Część Sojuszu oskarżała go niechęć do prowadzenia wojny we własnej ojczyźnie, nieważne, ile by nie deklarował, że do Asgardu nie zamierza wracać i Midgard jest jego domem. Mimo to bóg zachował silną pozycję. 

W tym momencie Tony musiał nadrabiać historię najnowszą, jeśli nie chciał, aby podczas negocjacji wydało się, że nie jest właściwym Tonym. Loki opowiadał mu dokładnie o zawiązaniu Sojuszu i przebiegu wojny na wszystkich frontach oraz zaopatrzył go we wszystkie materiały z informacjami o innych osobach zaangażowanych w rozmowy. Ich problemem było to, że nie mieli pojęcia, czego zażąda Asgard. 

– Jak myślisz, na czym im może zależeć? – spytał Tony. Siedział na podłodze, opierając się o kanapę, na której na wpół leżał Loki, a wokół nich unosiły się dziesiątki hologramowych folderów.

– Szczerze, nie jestem w stanie wymyślić ani jednej rzeczy, którą mógłby w tym momencie ugrać Asgard. Jeśli stracą kolonie w Vaneheimie i Alfheimie, z potęgi Wiecznej Krainy nic nie zostanie. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że się poddają.

– Myślisz, że to podstęp? – Tony zmarszczył brwi. 

– Nie zdziwiłoby mnie to. Dlatego w negocjacjach poprosiliśmy o arbitraż. Nawet Wszechojciec będzie zmuszony uznać autorytet Publicznych Oskarżycieli.

Już po tym, jak Loki zaciskał usta, Tony był w stanie poznać, że ten pomysł nie jest do końca dobry.

– Gdzie jest haczyk? – spytał więc. 

– Od wyroku nie ma odwołania. Cokolwiek Ronan zarządzi, tak będzie. Także dla nas. Więc lepiej, żebyśmy przekonująco przedstawili swoje racje. 

Tony skinął głową i zabrał się do odrabiania lekcji z nową energią. Stawka była zbyt wysoka.

Po kilku godzinach Loki zainteresował się, czy mężczyzna nie jest głodny. 

– Czy można tu jeszcze gdzieś dostać żarcie na wynos? Mam dziką ochotę na coś tajskiego. 

– Da się załatwić. –Loki uśmiechnął się, wstając z kanapy. – Zamówię to, co zwykle.

Skierował się w stronę kuchni i Tony pomyślał, że bóg łatwo zapomina momentami, że to nie jest właściwy Stark. Przeciągnął się i uznał, że pora rozprostować kości. 

Przeszedł się po apartamencie, odkrywając w jak wielu miejscach różni się on od tego z jego Wieży. Ogólny projekt był ten sam, ale tutaj penthouse był bardziej… zamieszkany. Tony w swoim czasem sypiał (chociaż częściej po prostu spał w warsztacie), ale nie bardzo w nim mieszkał. Tutaj były nawet zdjęcia porozwieszane na ścianach. Na wszystkich Tony i Loki, czasem z innymi ludźmi. Jedno w laboratorium, z Bruce’em i Helen, gdzie Loki wyglądał tak bardzo jak nie on, ubrany w kitel, z włosami związanymi w luźny kok. Potem szereg zdjęć tylko z nimi, z wybrzeża przy jego (ich?) rezydencji w Malibu. Jedno z imprezy gwiazdkowej Avengers i Tony nie mógł uwierzyć, że Avengers urządzają imprezy. Steve miał opaskę z uszami renifera, a Natasza nos Rudolfa, oboje zezowali do aparatu. I wreszcie zdjęcie ślubne. Nie był w stanie długo na nie patrzeć. Tony i Loki stali zwróceni do siebie twarzami, uchwyceni przez przypadek dokładnie w tym momencie, gdy było oczywiste, że nie widzieli świata poza sobą nawzajem. Ale to było widać na wszystkich zdjęciach – Tony i Loki patrzący na siebie tak, że niemal widział różowe serduszka w ich oczach. 

Miał wrażenie, że narusza czyjąś prywatność. A przecież tylko patrzył na fotografie zawieszone na ścianie. Nie grzebał w szufladzie z bielizną. Nie to, że miał jakieś dzikie skrupuły wobec naruszenia czyjejś prywatności, w końcu te kamery nie znajdowały się w Wieży bez powodu. Ale też… W sumie bał się spoglądać na szczęście Tony’ego i Lokiego. Kiedy patrzył na te zdjęciach, wypełniało go paskudne, przykre uczucie, że coś go omija. 

Nie to, że chciałby być z Lokim. Prawda? Ten Loki był całkowicie oddany swojemu mężowi, to jasne na pierwszy rzut oka. Ale… Okej, był seksownym przypadkiem wszechpotężnego bóstwa i miał szczerą nadzieję, że tutejszy Tony docenia to, co ma. 

Patrząc po tych zdjęciach – faktycznie doceniał. 

Dla Tony’ego szczytem intymności w związku było zawieszenie w Święta skarpety na kominku dla Pepper. Ale wieszał skarpety także dla swoich robotów. I Jarvis mu po prostu przypomniał. 

Poczuł, że potrzebuje drinka. Podszedł do barku i zaczął szukać szklanki, ale tu wszystko stało inaczej niż w jego Wieży i nie rozpoznawał połowy alkoholi w karafkach. Otworzył jedną szafkę i niemal cofnął się, zaskoczony tym, co tam znalazł. A potem roześmiał się z własnej głupoty, wyciągając z barowej szafki na wpół opróżnioną butelkę lubrykantu i paczkę prezerwatyw. Potem złapał za koniec czegoś, czego nie rozpoznał, i pociągnął. I wtedy skórzany knebel przed twarzą mu zawisł . 

Dokładnie w tym momencie Loki wrócił do salonu. 

Spojrzeli na siebie w panice. 

To, jak bardzo bóg się zarumienił, powiedział Tony’emu wszystko. W stuporze wepchnął znalezione rzeczy z powrotem do szafki. 

– Jedzenie zaraz tu będzie – wymamrotał Loki. I wyszedł, chociaż Stark nie miał pojęcia, gdzie miałby się udać. Ale był wdzięczny, bo dzięki temu nie musiał patrzeć mu w oczy. 

Więc. To by było na tyle, jeśli chodzi o dręczące pytanie, czy Tony posuwa swojego męża na każdej płaskiej powierzchni w penthousie. 

Stark olał tego drinka i poszedł umyć ręce.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeej <3  
> Dziękuję wszystkim za kudosy i komentarze, cieszę się, że tak się wam podoba opowiadanie <3
> 
> Przepraszam, że ten rozdział wrzucam tak strasznie późno, tym bardziej, że w nim właśnie jest to, na co wszyscy czekacie (tak myślę). Radosnej lektury <2

Następnego dnia atmosfera dalej była nieco niezręczna, a właściwie napięta. Loki zjadł chyba w sypialni i już się nie pokazał, ale stawka była zbyt wysoka, żeby się nawzajem ignorować, i bóg musiał go przygotować najlepiej, jak był w stanie. 

– Przepraszam za wczoraj – powiedział Tony, który nie umiał odpuścić. – Nie chciałem grzebać w waszych rzeczach, szukałem whisky i… przepraszam.

– Nic się nie stało. – Lokiemu udało się zachować neutralny wyraz twarzy. – To nie pierwszy raz, gdy ktoś znajduje… coś naszego – dokończył niezręcznie.

Więc ich seks zabawki walały się po całym penthousie, uznał Tony. Świetnie. Bóg musiał zrozumieć, do jakich wniosków doszedł mężczyzna, bo znowu wbił wzrok w plik, który właśnie przeglądał. 

Okej, trzeba było zmienić temat, zanim to znowu zrobi się niezręczne.

– Słuchaj, w sprawie zaklęcia – zaczął, co przykuło uwagę boga. – Pytałeś, czego Amora ode mnie chce. A jeśli tu wcale nie chodzi o mnie? Jeśli moja obecność tutaj to skutek uboczny? Jeśli chodzi jej o Lokiego z mojego świata i twój Tony jest jej do czegoś potrzebny?

Loki skinął głową. 

– Myślałem o tym – przyznał. – Zastanawiam się… – Zacisnął usta i zerknął na Starka. – Chciałem cię spytać… czy… czy tamten Loki może skrzywdzić Tony’ego?

Obaj pomyśleli o tym, że skoro pierwszym odruchem Starka było uciec od Lokiego, ten drugi będzie odruchowo chciał do niego wrócić. 

– Na pewno spróbuje – powiedział cicho Tony, bo nie chciał okłamywać Lokiego. – Ale Avengers go nie zostawią. Na pewno sobie poradzi. 

– Na Walhallę… – szepnął Loki, pochylając się i chowając twarz w dłoniach. Chyba oczekiwał, że Tony zaprzeczy. Albo może znał lepiej możliwości Lokiego z jego świata. 

– Hej, hej, spokojnie. – Przysiadł się do niego na kanapę, odruchowo objął go ramieniem, żeby go pocieszyć. – Obiecuję, że moja drużyna nie pozwoli skrzywdzić Tony’ego Starka. On do ciebie wróci, cały i zdrowy, przysięgam, i to zanim Amora wyczerpie swoją moc. Wszystko będzie dobrze. – Zacisnął dłoń na jego ramieniu, czując ciepło ciała przez cienką koszulę. 

Loki uniósł nieco głowę i spojrzał na niego. Jego oczy były wydawały się jeszcze większe i zieleńsze niż zwykle, pełne emocji, które Tony dopiero uczył się odczytywać i dobry Boże, jakim cudem Loki mieścił w sobie tyle uczuć? W jego oczach wdział strach, rozpacz, nadzieję i determinację jak strzaskaną mozaikę. Usta boga ułożyły się w miękki uśmiech i Tony musiał przyznać, że Loki jest piękny, najpiękniejszy na świecie, teraz, bezbronny w jego ramionach. 

Więc zamknął oczy, pochylił się i go pocałował. 

Racjonalna część jego umysłu spodziewała się, że w najlepszym razie oberwie pięścią albo jakąś wyjątkowo paskudną klątwą. Ale nic takiego się nie stało. Bo Loki oddał pocałunek. Mężczyzna z trudem powstrzymał pomruk przyjemności, gdy zręczny, zwinny język wślizgnął się w jego usta. Och, Loki z pewnością wiedział, jak całować, i wiedział, jak całować Tony’ego, to było po prostu doskonałe, lata wprawy dawały mu… 

Do Starka dotarło, że całuje kogoś zamężnego. 

Praktycznie odskoczył na drugi brzeg kanapy.

– Przepraszam… – powiedział szybko. – Przepraszam, nie wiem, co mnie… Tak bardzo przepraszam… – Ponieważ Tony był zdzirą, zgoda, ale nie rozbijał małżeństw. Nigdy. Kropka. 

Tyle, że to właśnie próbował zrobić. 

Loki zamrugał, jakby do niego też właśnie dotarło, co właściwie zrobił. Westchnął ciężko i spojrzał na mężczyznę. 

– To ja przepraszam. – Uśmiechnął się niezręcznie, ale jego spojrzenie było doskonale puste. – Sądziłem, że… To było głupie, wiem. Ale przez chwilę myślałem, że to może złamie zaklęcie. 

Milczeli przez chwilę, starannie unikając patrzenia na siebie. Tony chciał spytać, czemu akurat to miałoby złamać zaklęcie, ale nie miał ochoty drążyć tematu. Loki po prostu się przed nim zamknął. Wrócili do stanu z pierwszego dnia, gdy bóg nawet nie był w stanie na niego patrzeć. 

– Wracajmy do pracy – powiedział tylko Loki, a Tony skinął głową, chociaż wszystko w nim krzyczało. 

***

To nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy Tony znajdował się w przestrzeni kosmicznej, ale pierwszy, gdy nie wiązało się z atakiem Skrulli czy innego kosmicznego tałatajstwa. Mógł więc w spokoju podziwiać widoki, kiedy dokowali na pokładzie Mrocznego Astera. Delegacja z Asgardu przybyła wcześniej, jak zostali poinformowani. Ulokowano ich po przeciwnych stronach statku z nadzieją, że skoro Aster ma trzy mile długości, uda im się unikać towarzystwa tej drugiej strony aż do momentu, gdy następnego dnia rozpoczną rozmowy przed obliczem Ronana. Wszystko pięknie w teorii, ale w praktyce Tony nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie wymknął się na zwiedzanie statku pełnego kosmicznej technologii Kree. Loki naradzał się z przedstawicielami Sojuszu, ale on miał praktycznie wolną rękę, bo czuł się jak idiota, po prostu tam stojąc i gapiąc się na ich pracę, czekając, aż Loki wcieli się w tłumacza. Można by pomyśleć, że przy tak zaawansowanych kontaktach politycznych, wynajdą już urządzenie naśladujące właściwości Wszechmowy, ale nie. 

Poza tym od czasu tego nieszczęsnego pocałunku Loki był przy nim dziwnie spięty i nieobecny jednocześnie. Jakby starał się nie zauważać jego obecności. I wciąż był tak samo chłodno uprzejmy. Jakby zwracał się do obcego. 

Bo przecież tym właśnie Tony dla niego był, prawda? Obcym człowiekiem. Udawanie, że jest inaczej, nie miało sensu. Nie był Tonym z tego świata i dzielił z nim tylko część doświadczeń. Nie był tym samym człowiekiem. Nie pasował tutaj. Wystarczyło chwilę pobyć z Avengers, żeby to zauważyć. Był zbyt zgorzkniały, zbyt nieufny, zbyt rozczarowany. Bo w jego świecie Avengers sypało się co kilka chwil z powodu wewnętrznych konfliktów. On i Steve skakali sobie do gardeł. Tutaj Kapitan był jego najlepszym przyjacielem i grali razem w kosza w każdą sobotę. Kiedy mu o tym powiedzieli, wyobraził sobie, jak proponuje coś takiego Steve’owi ze swojego świata, i roześmiał się z taką kpiną, że wszyscy spojrzeli na niego zaskoczeni. 

Więc. Wybrał się na samotne zwiedzanie. Chciał pozbierać myśli i skupić się na jutrzejszych rozmowach, zamiast bez przerwy rozpamiętywać to cholerne zaklęcie. 

To, że wpadł na Thora, raczej nie pomogło mu się skupić. 

Naprawdę sądził, że Asowie będą siedzieć w przydzielonych im komnatach. Teoretycznie na pokładzie statku obowiązywało zawieszenie broni, ale w gestii Ronana leżało uznanie, co zostanie odebrane jako atak i naruszenie warunków negocjacji. Lepiej było się po prostu nie wychylać i to dla obu stron. 

Więc Tony zaklął w myślach, pewien, że Loki go zabije i przynajmniej jeden problem się rozwiąże. Ale Thor już go zauważył i było za późno, aby się wycofać. 

– Thor – przywitał się odruchowo. – Wasza wysokość – dodał jeszcze, chociaż brzmiało to dziwnie obco w jego ustach. Z trudem powstrzymał się przed wywróceniem oczyma.

– Lord Stark z Midgardu – powitał go król. 

O cholera. W żaden sposób nie przypominał tego radosnego wcielenia labradora, którego znał Tony. Ubrany był w pełną zbroję i wyglądał na gotowego w każdej chwili rozpętać wojnę. Mjolnir zwisał u jego pasa niewypowiedzianą groźbą. Górował nad Tonym jak wielka kupa mięśnia. I patrzył na niego jak na coś, co przykleiło mu się do buta, kiedy wsiadał do metra o trzeciej nad ranem w New Jersey. 

Obaj stanęli w miejscu, z którego mieli dobry widok na Ziemię. Tony chciał po prostu popatrzeć na swoją planetę z pewnej perspektywy, ale wolał nie wiedzieć, co chodzi Thorowi po głowie, kiedy podziwia ten sam obraz. I stanie tak bez słowa zaczynało mu ciążyć, chociaż głos w jego głowie, dziwnie podobnym do Lokiego, mówił mu, żeby się po prostu pożegnał i wyszedł.

– Mam nadzieję, że jutrzejsze rozmowy potoczą się dobrze – powiedział Tony, co mogło równie dobrze być wstępem do rozmowy i zakończeniem jej. Zaczął już zastanawiać się nad najbliższą drogą do swojej kratery, kiedy Thor mu przytaknął. 

– Tak – mruknął i brzmiało to jak echo trzęsienia ziemi. – Potoczą się dobrze.

Okej, coś mu się nie spodobało w wyrazie twarzy boga. Thor nigdy nie był dobry w dotrzymywaniu tajemnicy, a w tym świecie było chyba jeszcze gorzej. Jego Thor odebrał kilka cennych lekcji o konsekwencjach swoich czynów. Ten tutaj wyglądał, jakby wszystko zawsze mu było wolno. I był zbyt pewny siebie. Z trudem tłumił uśmiech.

– Wiesz coś, o czym nie wiem? – spytał więc Stark, któremu już nie spieszyło się tak bardzo do odejścia.

– Wiem wiele rzeczy, śmiertelniku – przypomniał mu Thor. 

O rety. „Śmiertelniku”. Szczerze, już nawet Loki z jego świata tak do niego nie mówił. To było po prostu _passé_.

Ale mniejsza o manierę językową. Thor, jak małe dziecko, któremu powierzono tajemnicę, wyraźnie coś sugerował, o wiele zbyt zadowolony z siebie. 

Szykują atak na Ziemię podczas negocjacji? Powodzenia z przedarciem się przez korpus kapitan Marvel. Zaatakują ich tutaj? Ronan wyda wyrok. Co właściwie mogą zrobić? Sabotować działania ich strony? Ale jak?

– Cieszysz się na spotkanie z bratem? – spytał od niechcenia Tony, zastanawiając się, jak przeciągnąć rozmowę i wybadać teren. Teraz, kiedy wiedział, że coś kombinują, nie mógł po prostu odpuścić. 

Thor skrzywił się niemiłosiernie. 

– Loki z Midgardu nie jest moim bratem – powiedział i och, to był cios prosto w serce. Czy tak samo czuł się Thor w jego świecie, gdy mówił to Loki? Oczywiście, o wiele, wiele gorzej, bo Tony wciąż był postronną osobą w tym konflikcie. – A i twoje powinowactwo z nim nie jest przyczyną do chluby, lordzie Starku. Gdybyś tylko wiedział, coś właściwie zaślubił, nie nosiłbyś głowy tak wysoko i dumnie… Poczekaj tylko i sam się przekonasz. 

Thor chyba zdał sobie sprawę, że powiedział za dużo, bo mruknął coś pod nosem i odwrócił się do niego plecami. Chociaż w odbiciu w chromowanej ścianie statku widział pełen zadowolenia uśmiech boga, wykrzywiony karykaturalnie przez powierzchnię, w której się odbijał. 

Gdyby stał tu inny Tony, Tony z tego świata, słowa Thora nie miałyby sensu. Ale to był Tony, który wiedział więcej, niż Asgard oczekiwał, i dla niego słowa Thora nie były po prostu miałką pogróżką. 

Wymamrotał jakieś pożegnanie i ruszył, aby wrócić do swojej komnaty. Gdy tylko miał pewność, że Thor go nie widzi, rzucił się biegiem. 

***

Wyciągnięcie Lokiego z obrad Sojuszu w sposób, który nie naruszał etykiety, okazało się niemożliwe. Dlatego teraz bardzo wkurzony bóg stał przed swoim „mężem” w ich prywatnej kwaterze, a Tony był tak przejęty, że nie wiedział właściwie, co powiedzieć, i to wcale nie pomagało. 

– Więc? – spytał Loki, wyraźnie zirytowany. Coraz bardziej przypominał w ten sposób Lokiego z jego świata i Tony’emu ścisnęło się serce.

– Widziałem się z Thorem – powiedział. 

Bóg jęknął, jakby poinformowano go, że asteroida zniszczyła Asgardię. 

– Co zrobiłeś? – spytał już bez większej nadziei. 

– Nie, czekaj, chyba go nie obraziłem – wyjaśnił Stark. – Chociaż na to zasłużył. Dupek. W każdym razie, miałeś rację, Asgard szykuje podstęp. Chcą zmusić nas do sabotowania rozmów pokojowych. A właściwie ciebie. 

Loki uniósł brew. Wyglądał spokojnie, ale Tony już wiedział, że po prostu ukrywa targające nim emocje.

– Wyjaśnij – zażądał bóg.

– Oni... Asgard… Odyn… – Język mu się plątał. Obiecał Fridze, że mu tego nie powie! Ale co miał zrobić? – Odyn i Thor wiedzą coś na twój temat. Coś, co może cię skrzywdzić. Myślę, że rzucą ci to jutro w twarz podczas negocjacji. 

Brew Lokiego powędrowała jeszcze wyżej. 

– I? – Wyraźnie czekał na ciąg dalszy. – Spodziewają się, że co zrobię? Rzucę się na nich? Na przedstawicieli Sojuszu? Na Ronana? Z powodu jakichś… nie wiem, plotek?

Tony spojrzał na niego tak, że bóg się zawahał, bo wzrok mężczyzny mówił, że to wszystko jest możliwe. 

Milczeli przez chwilę. 

– Nie powiedziałeś mi czegoś – zauważył wreszcie Loki. – O… o Lokim, którego znasz. Wiesz coś, czego Wszechojciec chce użyć przeciwko mnie. 

Tony zamknął oczy i pokręcił głową. 

– Słuchaj, to… – Nerwowo oblizał usta. – To niczego nie zmienia, wiesz? Musisz o tym pamiętać. To nie ma znaczenia – powiedział z naciskiem. – Ani dla Friggi, ani dla Thora, który w moim świecie wie i wciąż cię kocha, bo nie jest dupkiem, którego znasz, ani… ani dla mnie. To nie ma znaczenia. 

– Ale co? – Loki wyraźnie tracił cierpliwość. 

Czuł gulę w gardle, jakby miał się zaraz popłakać. O Boże. Tak bardzo nie chciał mu tego robić. To był najlepszy Loki, jakim mógł być, i był taki, bo nie miał pojęcia, co znaczy być Lokim. Nie tak naprawdę. Czuł się, jakby zaraz miał roztrzaskać coś pięknego. 

Bo Loki, który wie i uważa się za potwora, najpierw chciał zniszczyć świat, potem siebie, a potem przestał widzieć różnicę między zniszczeniem i autodestrukcją. 

Westchnął ciężko. Wyciągnął rękę i ujął dłoń Lokiego.

– Jesteś Jotunem – powiedział cicho. 

Cisza.

A potem Loki parsknął śmiechem. 

– Cieszę się, że żarty się ciebie trzymają, ale fakt, że obraziłeś członków Sojuszu po to, aby… 

Tony pokręcił głową. 

– Jesteś Jotunem, synem Laufeya. Odyn znalazł cię w czasie wojny i zabrał z sobą do Asgardu. Dowiedziałeś się zaraz po tym, jak przeszkodziłeś w koronacji Thora. Znalazłeś coś, co złamało zaklęcie Wszechojca. I potem próbowałeś zniszczyć cały Jotunheim. – Złapał mocniej jego rękę. Miał wrażenie, że Loki cały zesztywniał. Spojrzenie boga szukała w jego twarzy kłamstwa albo żartu, czegokolwiek, co powie mu, że to się nie dzieje naprawdę. 

– Nie… – powiedział cicho Loki. – Nie – dodał głośniej. – Nie!

Wyrwał rękę z jego uścisku. Wpatrywał się w nią jak w coś obcego, skażonego, nieczystego. 

Tony znał to spojrzenie. Widział je tak wiele razy. Zdał sobie sprawę, że w pewien sposób za nim tęsknił. 

– Loki… – Zrobił krok w jego stronę, ale bóg odepchnął go mocno, tak, że upadł na ziemię. 

– Nie! – krzyknął Loki. Powietrze wypełniło się mrowieniem magii. Tony widział, jak bóg zmaga się sam ze sobą, jak przełamuje zaklęcie osiadłe na jego skórze, jak krzywi się z obrzydzeniem, widząc pokrywającą się błękitem rękę. Jego oczy rozbłysły czerwono, krwiście, gdy ostatni raz spojrzał na Tony’ego i mężczyzna zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że bóg płacze. – Nieeeeee!!! – wydarło się z gardła Lokiego tak głośne, że zabrzmiało jak wybuch, jak trzask pękającego świata. A potem Loki po prostu zniknął i Tony został sam.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję wszystkim za komentarze i kudosy <3 Publikowanie tej historii to świetna zabawa :D Drobne ogłoszenia:
> 
> 1) Po jeden, ponieważ czerwiec to miesiąc Pride, najlepsze życzenia i wszystkiego lesbijskiego wszystkim, dużo tęczowej miłości <3
> 
> 2) Moja dobra przyjaciółka, Miss Anne, którą możecie kojarzyć z betowania niektórych moich fików lub znać jej własne hannibalowe i supernaturalne fiki ma poważne kłopoty finansowe. Pod [tym linkiem](http://hanni-bunny-lecter.tumblr.com/post/161272763760/guys-pls-help) możecie przeczytać całą historię. Będę bardzo wdzięczna, jeśli uda wam się dorzucić kilka groszy do jej zbiórki. Każda złotówka ma znaczenie. Wiem, że wszyscy jesteśmy spłukanymi milenialsami, ale jeśli uda wam się coś dorzucić, na pewno zostanie wam w fikach wynagrodzone <3 
> 
> 3) Hmm, chyba to na ten rozdział wszyscy czekali, prawda?
> 
> Miłej lektury i do następnego tygodnia <3

Tony nie wiedział, czego się spodziewał, ale z pewnością nie tego. Bo Loki już się nie pojawił. Nie rzucił się nikomu do gardła i nie zrobił nic głupiego.

A przynajmniej Tony miał nadzieję, że bóg nie zrobił nic głupiego. Przez te kilka intensywnych dni z lepszą wersją Psotnika zapomniał, jak Loki potrafi być destrukcyjny. 

Heh, kogoś mu to przypominało. 

Bywały dni, gdy naprawdę miał ochotę splunąć na swoje odbicie w lustrze.

Najtrudniejsze było wytłumaczenie lordom z Alfheimu i Vaneheimu, dlaczego Lokiego nie ma. Na szczęście problemy językowe sprawiały, że tłumaczenie i tak było pokrętne i niejasne. Wszyscy rozstali się dość rozdrażnieni. 

Tony nie spał, czekając, czy bóg pojawi się w przydzielonej im kwaterze. 

Kiedy rankiem wszyscy zebrali się przed obliczem Oskarżyciela, powitała go fala jadowitych spojrzeń, jakby to on zrobił coś Lokiemu. Co było nawet zgodne z prawdą. Na szczęście Thor i Odyn wyglądali na równie zaniepokojonych nieobecnością boga. Wyglądało na to, że był ich jedyną kartą przetargową. Przynajmniej tyle dobrego. Nawet jeśli Loki się nie pojawi, a wszystko wskazywało, że tak właśnie będzie, przy dobrych wiatrach Tony wynegocjuje dokładnie to, co Loki chciał osiągnąć.

A potem Avengers go zabiją, bo najwyraźniej w tym świecie on jest czarnym charakterem.

Ronan przesunął ciężkim spojrzeniem po zebranych. Tony krzywił się w duchu, bo z miejsca było widać, że ten Kree nie da im z sobą pogrywać. I miał większy młot niż Thor. 

– Widzę reprezentację Asgardu w osobie Wszechojca i króla. – Głos Oskarżyciela był głęboki, mroczny, niepokojący. Tony z trudem opanował dreszcz. – Gdzie Loki z Midgardu występujący w imieniu Wolnego Sojuszu? – spytał Ronan.

Stark wstał, żeby usprawiedliwić nieobecność boga, kiedy Loki wszedł szybkim, pewnym krokiem do sali.

– Proszę o wybaczenie, wasza eminencjo, posłano po mnie, abym odebrał najnowsze instrukcje od Wszechmatki – wyjaśnił Loki, zajmując swoje miejsce.

Wyglądał… Cóż, może nie tak pewnie, jakby chciał, ale był tutaj, wytrzymał spojrzenie Odyna i Thora i Tony był z niego tak dumny, że aż znowu zapragnął go pocałować. 

– Niech zostanie zaprotokołowane, że Loki się spóźnił – zarządził Oskarżyciel.

Bóg skinął głową i usiadł. Pod stołem krótko i mocno ścisnął dłoń Tony’ego, jakby chciał dać mu do zrozumienia, że wszystko dobrze i sobie radzi. Zabrał rękę, zanim mężczyzna zdołał odwzajemnić gest. 

Wydawało mu się, że Loki postarzał się przez tę noc. Jego rysy wyostrzyły się, w kącikach oczu czaiły się te same niebezpieczne błyski, które znał tak dobrze, echo odczuwanej przez boga desperacji. Jego cień wydawał się głębszy.. 

Przypominał Lokiego, którego znał. I jednocześnie Tony bardzo pożałował, że nie jest właściwym Tonym. Że nie jest jego mężem. Że nie ma prawa trzymać jego ręki i przyciągnąć go do siebie i szeptać mu, że jest silny i wspaniały, że sobie z tym poradzi, że cokolwiek się stanie, on nigdy go nie opuści. Bo Loki zasługiwał na to, żeby ktoś mu to powiedział.

Jak na razie negocjacje przebiegały nudnie. Każda ze stron przedstawiała swoje żądania. Thor zaciskał pięści tak mocno, że aż zbielały mu knykcie, i Odyn musiał położyć dłoń na ramieniu syna, żeby utrzymać go w miejscu, gdy Sojusz przedstawiał swoje warunki: uznanie niepodległości Vanahaimu, Alfheimu i Midgardu, abdykacja Thora, zbadanie rządów Wszechojca przez Sędziów Publicznych pod kątem naruszenia praw wolnych światów… Lista ciągnęła się długo. Asgard domagał się zaprzestania działań wojennych, które określił jako partyzanckie i niepraworządne, przywrócenie namiestnictwa nad podległymi krainami, za co był gotów wycofać się z działań przeciwko Midgardowi. Oczywiście na tym etapie obie strony całkowicie odrzucały roszczenia tej drugiej. Prawdziwe negocjacje miały się dopiero zacząć. 

Sporządzono protokoły. Ronan spytał, czy zostało coś do dodania, bo w zasadzie mogli na dzisiaj skończyć, ale Wszechojciec podniósł rękę. 

– Chcemy zgłosić wątpliwości co do motywów kierujących postępowaniem Lokiego jako reprezentanta drugiej strony – zaczął. Chociaż z tą opaską przypominał nieco Tony’emu Nicka Fury’ego, na tym podobieństwa się kończyły. Wszechojciec mówił jak ktoś, kto przyzwyczaił się, że wolno mu pierdolić od rzeczy. Nick nigdy nie marnowałby tak czasu. Cholera, Nick nie byłby po przegrywającej stronie, przypomniał sobie Tony. 

Ronan skinął głową, udzielając Wszechojcu głosu. Bóg powstał z miejsca i, nie patrząc nawet na swojego młodszego syna, ciągnął:

– Mamy powody przypuszczać, że tak zwany Sojusz nie reprezentuje interesów krain, w imieniu których wypowiada się, aby odrzucić asgardzki protektorat. Wojenny zamęt stanowi wyłącznie osobistą intrygę Lokiego powziętą celem zniszczenia Asgardu, wobec którego żywi osobistą urazę jako przedstawiciel rasy, która zawiść i nienawiść ma we krwi. Wszystkie jego działania dowodzą niezbicie, że nie tylko nie jest w stanie odpowiedzieć właściwie na opiekę, którą został otoczony przez Asgard, lecz również planował zniszczenie Wiecznej Krainy na długo przed zawiązaniem Sojuszu!

Tony zauważył, że chociaż pozornie Odyn zwraca się wyłącznie do Ronana, bóg przypatruje się Lokiemu, badając jego reakcje.

Sam Loki był doskonale zdystansowany do tego, co się dzieje, i chociaż nie pozwolił sobie na uśmiech, Stark rozpoznał pełen satysfakcji subtelny błysk w jego oku. Widział go parę razy, zwykle po tym, jak Loki dość potężnie mu przyłożył. Poczuł się niemal jak w domu. 

Naprawdę chciał ująć dłoń Lokiego w tym momencie, ale bóg trzymał ręce splecione na blacie stołu. 

– ...Loki ściągnął na dwór plugawych Jotunów, aby przeszkodzić w koronacji Thora, czym zasłużył sobie na wygnanie. Zrobił to, ponieważ sam jest Jotunem! – wykrzyknął Wszechojciec. – Jest jotuńskim podrzutkiem, przyjętym przeze mnie jako ofiara wojny, żmiją wyhodowaną na własnej piersi, która odrzuciła swoje wychowanie i dała upust wrodzonym morderczym instynktom swojej rasy! Na rodzicielską i braterską miłość odpowiedział, sprowadzając wojnę i zamęt nie tylko w Asgardzie, lecz we wszystkich krainach objętych opieką bogów! Jedynym winnym rozpoczęcia działań wojennych jest Loki! Dlatego Asgard domaga się głowy Lokiego jako zdrajcy i mąciciela! 

Odyn odwrócił się wreszcie w stronę Lokiego, jednym ruchem ręki zdejmując z niego zaklęcie, które maskowało jego pochodzenie. Dłonie i twarz Psotnika pokryły się błękitem i misternymi żłobieniami, oczy rozbłysły szkarłatem. 

Ale jakiej reakcji w tym momencie nie spodziewał się Wszechojciec, nie doczekał się jej. Loki pozostał spokojny, znosząc spojrzenia wszystkich. Tony przesunął się nieznacznie bliżej boga, okazując mu w ten sposób swoje wsparcie. Chciał go dotknąć, ale nie wiedział, czy Loki poczułby się z tym komfortowo. Ku jego zdziwieniu słowa Odyna nie wywarły też większego wrażenia na pozostałych członków Sojuszu. 

Thor wyglądał za to, jakby ręka go świerzbiła, żeby rzucić się na Lokiego. Szczerze, Tony miał nadzieję, że Gromowładny zrobi coś tak głupiego i ta szopka się skończy. 

– Odpowiadając na zarzuty Wszechojca… – Loki uniósł rękę, zwracając się do Ronana. Oskarżyciel skinął głową, udzielając mu głosu. 

Loki wstał, piękny, majestatyczny także w tej formie. 

– Mogę przedstawić spisane zeznania Wszechmatki Friggi, że incydent podczas niedoszłej koronacji Thora odbył się za jej wolą i zgodą, był aktem desperacji, ponieważ Wszechojciec nie chciał słuchać ani jej, ani moich argumentów na rzecz tego, że Thor nie jest gotowy do objęcia urzędu i że jego rządy będą mieć destruktywny charakter dla Asgardu, co zostało dowiedzione przez działania wojenne w ostatnich latach. Wszechmatka na mocy zaklęcia i w obecności Prawdomówcy sporządziła zeznanie, że w tym okresie nie byłem świadom swojego pochodzenia, które ona i Wszechojciec utrzymywali w tajemnicy, wychowując mnie jak własnego syna. – Loki powoli wyciągnął dwa opieczętowane zwoje i podał je jednemu ze sług Ronana. Jego głos był donośny i spokojny i tym momencie Tony był dumny, że wszyscy zgromadzeni w sali myśleli, że ten mężczyzna jest jego mężem. Był gotów wzdychać z zachwytu, ale Loki kontynuował, nie dając nikomu odetchnąć. – Wszechmatka zeznaje, że o swoim pochodzeniu dowiedziałem się już po rozpoczęciu działań wojennych, które ona zainicjowała w odpowiedzi na politykę Asgardu, dążącego do narzucenia swojego jarzma wszystkim krainom Drzewa Światów. Z tego względu i biorąc pod uwagę, że naszym postulatem jest przywrócenie na tron Asgardu Wszechmatki oraz zawarcie pokoju, niemożliwe jest, aby moje działania podyktowane były personalną zemstą lub stanowiły intrygę w odpowiedzi na działania Wszechojca. 

Odyn wyraźnie źle się czuł w tym momencie. Wyglądał, jakby był gotów zapaść w Sen , gdyby tylko tę kosmiczną narkolepsję można było symulować. Jego plan poszedł w cholerę, Loki nie tylko nie stracił panowania nad sobą, ale także przygotował zawczasu kontratak. 

– Jeśli już wnosić uwagi do przedmiotu sporu, należy czynić to pod adresem Wszechojca, który porwał dziecko Laufeya z Jotunheimu, korzystając z wojennego chaosu, i trzymał na swoim dworze spadkobiercę króla Jotunheimu w nadziei, że zdoła połączyć mariażem obie krainy w wypadku dalszych buntów Jotunów.

W tym momencie Thor wyglądał, jakby miał mdłości. Poderwał się z miejsca i rzucał oskarżycielskie spojrzenia na Odyna i Lokiego na przemian, a także, z jakiegoś powodu, na Tony’ego. 

– …co również znajduje się w zeznaniu Wszechmatki – dokończył triumfalnie Loki. – I niech zaprotokołowane zostanie, że nie utrzymuję stosunków z Jotunheimem, ani dyplomatycznych, ani osobistych, że zrzekłem się schedy po Laufeyu i nie jestem jego dziedzicem, co zostanie potwierdzone stosowną notą wysłaną na dwór Jotunheimu, którą pragnę spisać w obecności Oskarżyciela, aby uczynić ją prawomocną. Jestem Lokim z Midgardu, mężem Lorda Starka i to jedyny tytuł, na jakim mi zależy. 

O, Boże, jak on brzmiał. Nie chodziło tylko o to, że Loki miał piękny głos. Ale pierwszy raz brzmiał tak… królewsko i dostojnie i Tony właśnie doznawał bardzo niestosownego (z wielu powodów) ciągu myślowego na temat Lokiego. 

– Czy Wszechojciec potwierdza zeznania Wszechmatki? – spytał Ronan i Tony nagle poczuł, że to wszystko bardzo przypomina rozprawę rozwodową. 

– Wasza Eminencjo, królowa znajduje się po stronie buntowników i… – zaczął Odyn, ale Ronan mu przerwał. 

– Czy Wszechojciec potwierdza te zeznania, czy też konieczne jest wystosowanie próby w obecności Prawdomówcy dla ustalenia przebiegu zdarzeń? – spytał jeszcze raz Oskarżyciel. 

Odyn zerknął z jawną nienawiścią na Lokiego i wycedził:

– Potwierdzam. 

To chyba było za wiele dla Thora, który poderwał się z miejsca, unosząc Mjolnir, i skierował go na Odyna, przygniatając jego ciało do blatu stołu, zanim strażnicy Ronana nie rzucili się, by go odciągać.

– Mariaż?! – krzyknął Gromowładny. – Z Jotunem?! Czyżeś postradał zmysły, Wszechojcze?! Chciałeś mnie związać z tym plugastwem? Skazić królewską krew?! 

Zdołano go odciągnąć i porazić jakąś wiązką energetyczną, od której zesztywniał i osunął się na posadzkę. 

Ronan zarządził przerwę w obradach aż do następnego dnia. 

***

Tony czekał w ich kwaterze, aż Loki spisze zeznanie, o którym mówił wcześniej. Gdy bóg wreszcie się pojawił, znowu wyglądał jak Loki i Stark z trudem powstrzymał się, aby nie podbiec i go nie objąć. 

– Hej – powiedział zamiast tego, stojąc tam niezręcznie i nie wiedząc, co zrobić z rękoma, które aż bolały z potrzeby dotknięcia boga. 

– Hej. – Loki uśmiechnął się trochę smutno, ale szczerze. Sprawiał wrażenie bardzo zmęczonego. 

– Więc… – zaczął Tony. – Jak nam dzisiaj poszło?

Uśmiech boga poszerzył się.

– Ronan odbiera przemowę Odyna jako próbę sabotowania rozmów. Ma zamiar odbyć sesję z nim i z Friggą, aby ustalić zeznania, ale wydaje mi się, że bardzo wiele dzisiaj ugraliśmy. Stanowczo Asgard nie ma teraz mocniej pozycji w negocjacjach. 

– To chyba… dobrze – podsumował Tony. 

– Bardzo dobrze. – Loki skinął głową. 

– Więc – powiedział znowu Stark. Zdobył się na to, że zbliżyć się do Lokiego kilka kroków. – Byłeś raczej zajęty. 

– Raczej – zgodził się Psotnik. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu i usiadł na jednym z foteli. Splótł razem dłonie i spojrzał na Starka. – Przyznaję, że początkowo… uciekłem. Nie chciałem słuchać, co mówisz. Nie planowałem wracać. Chciałem… Nie wiem, chyba po prostu zniknąć. Ale potem oprzytomniałem i udałem się do matki, i… Cóż, powiedziała mi wszystko. Kazała przekazać, że nie jest na ciebie zła za złamanie obietnicy, cokolwiek by to miało znaczyć. Sporządziliśmy zeznania, żeby mieć kontrargumenty dla Wszechojca. Dlatego się spóźniłem. 

– Dotarłeś w samą porę – zapewnił go Tony. – Słuchaj, lordowie z Vanaheimu i Alfheimu nie wydawali się szczególnie przejęci tą całą szopką. 

Usta Lokiego drgnęły w uśmiechu. 

– Powiedzmy, że nie podzielają opinii Asgardu o Jotunheimie, to po pierwsze. Po drugie wysłałem im notkę z samego rana z informacją, co się dzieje. 

– Och. – Tony przestąpił z nogi na nogę i wbił wzrok w podłogę. – Ja nie dostałem. Notki. 

– Ty już wiedziałeś – przypomniał mu Loki z uśmiechem. 

– Och – powtórzył Tony. – No tak. – Nie wiedział, co jeszcze powiedzieć. 

Loki patrzył na niego z dziwną sympatią w oczach.

– Muszę ci podziękować – zaczął. – Gdyby nie ty, rozmowy skończyłyby się dzisiaj… Ja skończyłbym się dzisiaj. Pomogłeś mi nie zgubić się w tym wszystkim. 

– Nie zrobiłem nic takiego. – Stark wzruszył ramionami. – Tylko uprzedziłem cię, co planują.

– Nie. – Loki pokręcił głową. – Dałeś mi… Nie wiem, pewność, że to nie koniec? Od samego początku wiedziałeś, czym jestem, i nie nienawidziłeś mnie z tego powodu. Wiedziałeś, czym jestem, kiedy… kiedy mnie pocałowałeś. Jakby to nic nie zmieniło. 

– Bo to nic nie zmienia. To raz. A po drugie, musisz przestać myśleć o sobie „co”. I o Jotunach w ogóle. Wiem, że uwewnętrzniony rasizm jest w tobie silny, ale to wszystko kłamstwa, Loki. 

Bóg nie odpowiedział. Przez chwilę po prostu milczeli. 

– Widziałem Amorę. Nie zostało w niej już wiele życia – powiedział wreszcie Loki. 

Och. Czyli im też nie zostało wiele czasu. 

– Jeśli to cokolwiek znaczy – kontynuował bóg – chcę, żebyś wiedział, że twoja obecność tutaj to nie tylko klątwa, ale też błogosławieństwo. Uratowałeś wiele istnień, Tony Starku, i masz moją głęboką wdzięczność. – Skłonił przed nim głowę i to było więcej, niż Tony był w stanie znieść. Mężczyzna zaklął i uciekł spojrzeniem od boga. 

Loki nie spytał, co się stało, tylko znowu spojrzał na niego czule i wyciągnął do niego ręce. Tony bez namysłu podszedł do niego i ukląkł na podłodze, pozwalając się objąć. 

Bóg był ciepły i silny w jego ramionach. Tony napawał się tym uczuciem, bo wiedział, że nigdy więcej go nie zazna. 

– Tony, czy ty mnie kochasz? – spytał Loki tak cicho, że ledwo można było zrozumieć słowa. 

– Mógłbym – powiedział Stark, pokonując ściśnięte gardło. – Mógłbym cię kochać, teraz już wiem. 

_Ale to byłoby niesprawiedliwe, bo najbardziej kocham go w tych momentach, gdy przypomina Lokiego, którego znam…_ , zdążył jeszcze pomyśleć Tony i wtedy ogarnęła go ciemność.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kolejna niedziela i kolejna aktualizacja :) Dziękuję za wszystkie kudosy i komentarze <3 Opowiadanie wchodzi w ostatnią prostą, mam nadzieję, że się nie zawiedziecie :D 
> 
> Endżojcie!

Tony obudził się i pierwsze, co zobaczył, to zmartwiona twarz pochylonego nad nim Bruce’a. 

– Tony? – spytał ostrożnie doktor i mężczyzna wiedział z miejsca, o co właśnie pyta. 

– Tony – odpowiedział. – Wasz Tony. Właściwy Tony. 

– Możesz to jakoś potwierdzić? – spytał Bruce, chociaż brzmiał, jakby przepraszał za to, że pyta.

– Steve jest dupkiem – powiedział bez zastanowienia Stark. 

– Okej. Wróciłeś. Jak było?

– Powiem ci, gdy tylko pokój przestanie wirować. 

I to właśnie zrobił. Kiedy już doszedł do siebie, Kapitan i reszta drużyny zjawili się po jego sprawozdanie. Zdał je, pomijając nieistotne szczegóły o pocałunkach, przytulaniu się i zakochiwaniu. Zwłaszcza, że Hawkeye wciąż patrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem, że gdzieś tam w multiversum on i Loki są przyjaciółmi.

– Więc pomogłeś tamtym Avengers przeprowadzić rokowania pokojowe i to złamało zaklęcie? – podsumował Steve. – Dobra robota, Tony. 

– Zawsze do usług – zapewnił Stark. Powiercił się chwilę niespokojnie na łóżku i zadał dręczące go pytanie. – Co się działo tutaj? Co z… tamtym Tonym?

Na szczęście tamten Tony przeżył, chociaż robił co mógł, aby się zabić, pchając się Lokiemu w łapy. 

Zasadniczo to musiało być nawet zabawne. Tony w tym świecie obudził się, ziewnął, ubrał coś, poszedł do kuchni i spytał, gdzie jest Loki i czemu nie przyniósł mu kawy. Stark uznał, że zrobi sobie gify z reakcjami Avengers na to pytanie.

A potem rozpętało się piekło.

Tony – Boże, jak dziwnie było oglądać siebie na ekranie i wiedzieć, że to nie on – nie dał się uspokoić (ha, brzmi znajomo) i wpadł w panikę, że Lokiemu coś się stało. O dziwo, jego nikt nie wsadził do celi, nawet kiedy Avengers wytłumaczyli mu, że wszystko jest inaczej, niż on pamięta. Zostawili go, kiedy Steve dzwonił po Strenge’a, co było błędem, bo mężczyzna z miejsca wskoczył w zbroję i poleciał szukać swojego domniemanego męża.

Przy okazji zauważył, że tamten Tony nieco poprawił mu technologię, uczynny dupek. Odnalazł Lokiego, bo znał jego magię lepiej niż ktokolwiek w tym czy w innym świecie i wywiązała się naprawdę paskudna walka, zwłaszcza, że pilotujący zbroję Tony miał poważny problem ze skrzywdzeniem boga, nawet kiedy ten był szalonym psychopatą. Avengers ocalili Iron Mana, zanim Loki zdołał rozszarpać go na strzępy. 

Potem w sumie było już nudno. Tony snuł się po Wieży jak widmo i zamykał się w warsztacie. Tutaj nikomu nie udało się ustalić, co się właściwie stało ani tym bardziej kto rzucił zaklęcie. 

– Nie można powiedzieć, że Tony się poddał – kończył opowieść Kapitan. – Udało mu się stworzyć urządzenie blokujące magię Lokiego, więc kiedy już go pojmał, dalej próbował go przekonać, że wszystko jest nie tak i zrobiono im wszystkim pranie mózgu. Pewnie cieszy się, że wrócił do domu. To był przyzwoity człowiek, ale jest tylko jeden Tony Stark i w tym świecie to jesteś ty. – Steve uśmiechnął się do niego szczerze i ciepło, jak jeszcze nigdy, ale mężczyzna ledwo to zauważył. 

– Czekaj, pojmał Lokiego? – Poderwał się z łóżka. – Loki jest tutaj?

– Tak. – Hawkeye wyszczerzył się. – W tej jednej celi, z której nie może uciec. Super, prawda?

– Lepiej być nie może – zgodził się Tony, ale z zupełnie innych powodów, niż jego drużyna przypuszczała. 

***

Tym razem Tony postanowił być rozsądny i poczekał, aż Avengers przekonają się, że wszystko wróciło do normy, zanim zacznie cokolwiek robić. Na szczęście wszystkim tak ulżyło, że znowu mają w drużynie niezakochanego na zabój w Lokim Iron Mana, że jeszcze tego samego dnia zostawili go w spokoju. 

Więc Stark zamówił tajskie żarcie dla dwojga i zszedł z nim do bloku więziennego, który chwilowo miał tylko jednego rezydenta. 

– Hej – powiedział do Lokiego i cholera, znowu to dziwne uczucie. Teoretycznie to był Loki, którego znał, tylko że wcale nie. Bóg siedział na łóżku bez zbroi, jedynie w tych skórzanych spodniach i tunice, które nosił pod nią i wpatrywał się w nieokreślony punkt na ścianie. Wyglądał dokładnie tak ponuro i złowieszczo, jak Tony pamiętał, i nagle zatęsknił za nieokreśloną miękkością rysów i spojrzenia tamtego Lokiego. 

Tak naprawdę tym, czego potrzebował, było coś pośrodku. A w zasadzie nie tyle tamten Loki zmieniony w szalonego boga, ale ten Loki znajdujący dość równowagi, by przestać być czysto destruktywną siłą. 

Gdyby tylko wiedział, jak to osiągnąć. 

– Przyniosłem ci tajskie żarcie – powiedział, wsuwając pojemnik z jedzeniem do kontenera, aby mu je podać. – Nie wiem, czy już go próbowałeś, ale wiem, że ci będzie smakować. To forma łapówki, wiesz. Bo mam kilka pytań. 

– A tak przy okazji – dodał, siadając na podłodze korytarza. Oparł się plecami o ścianę i otworzył swój pojemnik, byle tylko nie patrzeć na Lokiego, wciąż nieruchomego, jakby nawet go nie widział i nie słyszał. – To znowu ja. Właściwy Tony tym razem. Wiem, że ten drugi wpadał tu z wizytą i pewnie masz go już dosyć. Możesz się cieszyć, przepadł na dobre, mam nadzieję. 

Dalej nic. 

– Okej, pewnie nikt ci nie wyjaśnił, co się właściwie działo – zaczął Stark i opowiedział mu jeszcze bardziej okrojoną wersję wydarzeń. Definitywnie żadnych pocałunków ani opowieści o tym, jak sobie radził ten drugi Loki. Skupił się na zaklęciu i jego skutkach. – Stąd moje pytanie, czy może wiesz, gdzie jest Amora? Nie pytam, bo chcę ją wsadzić do sąsiedniej celi, chociaż może to by cię akurat ucieszyło? Nie mam pojęcia, w jakich jesteście stosunkach, wiesz. Ale to zaklęcie niemal ją zabiło, więc chciałabym się upewnić, czy nic jej nie jest. Może potrzebuje pomocy. W sumie zafundowała mi niezłą wycieczkę. Jedz, zanim wystygnie, potem nie jest już takie dobre.

Jakby mówił do ściany. Zaczął się zastanawiać, czy Loki nie jest przypadkiem tak pogrążony we własnych myślach, że nawet go nie zauważa. 

– Zhakowałem kamery i czujniki w panelu więziennym, więc nikt nie wie, że tu jestem i z tobą rozmawiam – wyjaśnił bogu pomiędzy kolejnymi kęsami jedzenia. – Mam wrażenie, że przyda ci się trochę prywatności, więc tak to zostawię. Wiem, że tamten Tony przychodził tu cały czas i plótł jakieś bzdury o tym, że jesteś ponad to wszystko i stać cię na więcej, bla bla bla. Nie zdziwię się, jeśli wystąpisz o sądowy zakaz zbliżania się wobec mnie z powodu molestowania seksualnego. – Bo przejrzał nagrania i faktycznie, ten drugi Tony nie mógł zostawić Lokiego w spokoju, ale wciąż mówił do niego tak, jakby pod skórą boga krył się Loki, którego on znał, co musiało doprowadzać Psotnika do szału. – Idiota nie miał pojęcia, co mówi – kontynuował Stark, teraz już patrząc tylko w swój plastikowy talerz, bo ciężko było mu znieść widok boga jako nieruchomej statuy. – To znaczy, nie zrozum mnie źle, wiem, że stać cię na więcej, prawdopodobnie na wszystko, bo nie masz żadnych zahamowań. Ale wiem też, że jesteś doskonały taki, jaki jesteś. Jesteś Lokim. Tamten Loki był jak rozmyta wersja ciebie, jak wydruk z drukarki, w której kończy się tusz. Miał za mało Lokiego w Lokim. Nie był właściwy. 

Zjadł wszystko i chciał iść, zanim powie coś głupiego. Wstał z podłogi i zauważył wlepione w siebie spojrzenie boga, ostre i raniące jak odłamki stłuczonego szkła. Serce zadrżało mu w piersiach. 

– Do potem – zakończył i zwyczajnie uciekł, nie oglądając się za siebie. 

***

Wrócił następnego dnia, powtarzając sobie, że nie od razu Rzym zbudowano. Loki nieznacznie zmienił pozycję. Roboty posprzątały pojemniki po jedzeniu, ale wiedział, że bóg go nie tknął. Pewnie myślał, że jest zatrute. 

Tym razem Tony przyniósł kawę i pączki. 

– Okej, wiem, że to obrzydliwe, ale wezmę gryza, żeby ci pokazać, że nie jest niczym naszprycowane, dobra? – Tak właśnie zrobił, po czym wsadził paczkę do kontenera. 

– Wczoraj chyba trochę przeceniłem swój urok osobisty, prawda? – zaczął mówić, przestępując z nogi na nogę. – Czemu masz mi wierzyć, że kamery zostały unieszkodliwione? Więc udowodnię ci to. Zrobię teraz coś głupiego i żaden z Avengers nie wpadnie tu, żeby mnie powstrzymać. 

Zaczął rozpinać guziki koszuli. Loki wreszcie na niego spojrzał tymi swoimi oczyma zaszczutego zwierzęcia. Miał przy tym wyraz twarzy, który nadawał się na kolejny gif. 

Tony odsłonił reaktor i zbliżył się do przeszklonej ściany.

– Wiem, że to nie jest najładniejszy widok, ale słuchaj… – opowiedział mu o odłamkach szrapnela, skróconą wersję tego, co się stało w Afganistanie, bo Loki pewnie znał szczegóły od Hawkeye’a z okresu, kiedy ten był jego niewolnikiem. Opowiedział mu dokładnie, jak działa reaktor i ile czasu ma szansę bez niego przeżyć. – ...tamten Tony tego nie miał, bo jego Loki usunął odłamki, co jest niesamowicie imponującą sztuczką, proposy, że to umiesz. Nie mówię ci tego, bo chcę prosić o podobną przysługę, tylko wiesz, właśnie ci zrobiłem kurs, jak mnie zabić w trzech prostych ruchach, za co Steve pewnie zabiłby mnie własnoręcznie, więc teraz wiesz, że Avengers nie mają pojęcia, że tu jestem i rozbieram się przed tobą. Aczkolwiek za pozostałe sztuki garderoby, cóż, też musiałbyś coś z siebie zrzucić. I znowu, masz jakiś pomysł, jak znaleźć Amorę? 

Loki dalej wpatrywał się w niego z tym samym niedowierzaniem na twarzy. To będzie cięższe, niż Tony myślał. Trochę trudno zacząć związek z kimś, kto nie jest skory do kooperacji. Na tym etapie nawet chciałaby, żeby Loki mu groził, bo to byłby jakiś dialog.

Gdy wrócił trzeciego dnia, zaczynał się czuć jak stalker. 

W zasadzie była to już dość późna noc. Próbował trzymać się z dala od boga, ale nie zdołał długo wytrzymać. Siedział w warsztacie i badał to, co zostawił mu ten drugi Tony. Było tam sporo projektów, większość jednak potrzebowała magii, żeby działać, i to konkretnie magii Lokiego. Jeśli już, to tylko bardziej go frustrowało. 

Więc znowu wylądował na podłodze naprzeciwko celi Lokiego. Reaktor rzucał słaby poblask przez koszulę. Nie miał pojęcia, co robi bóg, w celi było ciemno. Może spał. Tony miał wrażenie, że był dość cicho, aby go nie obudzić, ale też niepokoiło go, że przyszedł patrzeć, jak Loki śpi, bo to już podchodziło pod niezdrowe zachowania rodem z kiepskich filmów. 

– Dobra, muszę przyznać, że nie byłem z tobą całkiem szczery i nie wiem, czy potrafisz to wyczuć, jako bóg kłamstw pewnie tak, więc teraz dostaniesz pełen obraz tego, co się stało – zaczął cicho Tony. – Frigga mówiła mi, że bogowie składają się z opowieści, więc teraz opowiem ci o Lokim. Może tej wersji jeszcze nie słyszałeś. 

Tym razem opowiedział wszystko. O Lokim wygnanym do Midgardu, o imperium, które stworzył razem z Tonym, o wojnie z Asgardem. O tym, jak zadurzył się w Lokim z innego świata, jak powiedział mu, że jest Jotunem, jak wyznał mu, że kocha w nim tego Lokiego, którego rozpoznaje. 

Kiedy skończył Loki, siedział na łóżku i wpatrywał się w niego bez słowa. Musiało już świtać, bo lampy na korytarzu paliły się lekko rozmytym światłem. 

Stark westchnął ciężko. 

– To nie ma sensu, prawda? – spytał, wstając. Bóg śledził go wzrokiem. – Moje przychodzenie tutaj. Nie wiem, co sobie roję. Przecież nic nas nie łączy. Sama możliwość, jakieś kosmiczne prawdopodobieństwo, to tyle, co nic. – Podszedł do panelu kontrolnego i zaczął wpisywać kod. Otworzył celę i zdjął blokadę magii. Loki poderwał się z łóżka, kiedy Tony wszedł do środka. Jego oczy otwarły się szeroko, kiedy poczuł, jak odzyskuje swoje moce. 

I w następnej sekundzie rzucił się na Tony’ego, przyszpilając go do ściany. Jednym ramieniem przygniótł jego gardło, praktycznie odbierając mu oddech, w drugim pojawił się sztylet, którego ostrze naparło na brzuch mężczyzny, rozcinając koszulę, jawna groźba, że zaraz zostanie rozpruty jak ofiarna owieczka.

– To było bardzo głupie z twojej strony, śmiertelniku… – warknął Loki, jego oczy błyszczały szaleństwem. 

Ostatnia rzecz, jaką Tony zobaczy przed śmiercią. Nie był pewien, jak się z tym czuje. 

Loki pochylał się nad nim, blisko, świdrując go wzrokiem, jakby na coś czekał. 

Tony wychylił się w jego stronę, dociskając gardło do jego ręki, aż zrobiło mu się ciemno przed oczyma, po czym złapał usta boga pomiędzy swoje wargi i ugryzł go mocno. 

Loki stęknął i odskoczył od niego, jakby go uderzył z repulsora. 

Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w Starka tymi wielkimi, pięknymi oczyma, pełnymi niedowierzania. A potem zniknął. 

Tony naprawdę nie cierpiał, kiedy bóg to robił.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dotarliśmy do końca :) Bardzo dziękuję wszystkim za zainteresowanie, komentarze i kudosy <3 To wiele dla mnie znaczy i napędza mnie do dalszego pisania. Mam nadzieję, że niedługo uda mi się opublikować coś jeszcze. Dajcie znać, jak wam się podobało <3

Amora w ostatniej chwili zasłoniła się przed ciosem, uskakując za wystającą skałę. Lodowe ostrza wbiły się w ziemię w miejscu, gdzie sekundę wcześniej stała. Zaklęła szpetnie. Szukała wzrokiem kryjówki, ale znajdowała się na otwartym polu. 

W ułamku sekundy Loki znalazł się tuż przed nią. 

– Chociaż zabij mnie szybko – warknęła, zirytowana. 

Spoglądał na nią dziwnie. Pierwszy raz miała taki problem z rozpoznaniem, co jej przyjaciel właściwie czuje. Nie wiedziała, czy ma szykować się na śmierć, ale wolała założyć, że tak, bo nie spodziewała się, że Loki jej wybaczy.

– Czemu? – spytał zadziwiająco spokojnie. 

Wzruszyła ramionami. 

– Potrzebowałeś pomocy. Ja nie umiałam jej udzielić, więc znalazłam kogoś, kto był w stanie – wyjaśniła. 

– Iron Mana z innego świata – zaśmiał się kpiąco. 

– Kogoś, kto cię kocha – powiedziała. – Kogoś, kogo ty byłbyś w stanie pokochać. Dla kogo mógłbyś stworzyć nową wersję siebie, zanim ta spali cię na popiół. 

Śmiech boga ucichł natychmiast.

– Twoje zaklęcia tracą precyzję. Kogokolwiek znał tamten mężczyzna, nie był mną – warknął Loki. 

Skinęła głową. Nie zamierzała się kłócić o szczegóły. 

– Byłaś gotowa umrzeć, byle to zaklęcie zadziałało – powiedział Loki, nie patrząc na nią. 

– Czego się nie robi dla przyjaciół – mruknęła. – Zabijesz mnie czy nie? – Zaczynała się niecierpliwić. 

– Nie będę walczył z kimś, kto nie jest w pełni mocy – Loki uniósł się dumą. – Przyniosłem ci uzdrawiające kamienie z Asgardu. Zregenerujesz się szybciej. 

– Nie mogłeś mi ich dać bez rzucania we mnie nożami?

– A gdzie w tym zabawa?

***

Od „ucieczki” Lokiego z celi minęło już kilka dni i Tony miał ochotę walić głową w każdą płaską powierzchnię, obok której przechodził. Sam był sobie winien. Nie miał pojęcia, co sobie właściwie wyobrażał. Z jakiegoś powodu Loki nie wykorzystał odzyskanej wolności, aby siać chaos i destrukcję, ale to była kwestia czasu i cokolwiek teraz zrobi bóg, będzie winą Tony’ego. 

Ta radosna myśl kierowała nim, kiedy nalewał sobie trzecią szklankę whisky, wznosząc toast za własną bezmyślność. 

Kiedy w penthousie cienie uformowały się w kształt Lokiego w pełnej zbroi, zaczął się zastanawiać, czy to majaki, czy po prostu ma pecha.

– Przyszedłeś mnie zabić? – spytał boga.

Loki zmarszczył brwi, robiąc krok w jego stronę.

– Dlaczego wszyscy mnie o to ostatnio pytają? – odpowiedział pytaniem i hej, to była rozmowa.

Tony wzruszył ramionami.

– Chyba przegapiłeś moment, kiedy stało się to twoim znakiem rozpoznawczym, co? – Nalał drinka do drugiej szklanki i podsunął swojemu gościowi. – Jeśli nie chcesz mnie obedrzeć żywcem ze skóry, to po co tu jesteś?

– Wypuściłeś mnie z klatki, Stark, a ja nie lubię mieć długów – powiedział Loki, przyjmując od niego alkohol. – Więc powiedz mi, czego chcesz w zamian. Mam wyjąć odłamki broni z twojego ciała?

Tony zaśmiał się ponuro.

– Nie ufam ci wystarczająco, żeby dopuścić cię do mojego reaktora – wyznał. – Więc podziękuję. 

Loki wyglądał na skofundowanego. 

– Czego więc chcesz? Bo jeśli liczysz, że tym jednym gestem zainspirujesz mnie do odkupienia win… – zaczął, ale mężczyzna z miejsca mu przerwał. 

– Przykro mi, ale na tym też mi nie zależy. Jakoś nie widzę cię na drodze do odkupienia. Nie obchodzi mnie też, co Asgard albo Avengers o tobie myślą. Tylko do pewnego stopnia przejmuję się tym, co ty o sobie myślisz. Bo jestem aż tak egocentryczny. – Wzruszył ramionami, chociaż nie miał problemu z wyznaniem tego, nie tak naprawdę. Wiedział to od momentu, gdy wrócił do tego świata, i zdążył się z tym oswoić. – Po prostu chcę ciebie. 

Tony nie wiedział, co tak podniecającego było w jego egoizmie, ale w następnej sekundzie Loki był już przy nim, całując go aż do utraty tchu. Ręce boga były wszędzie na jego ciele, zręczne i zachłanne, rozbierające go z zadziwiającą wprawą, biorąc pod uwagę, w jakim chaosie się poruszali. Stark nie miał pojęcia, co się właściwie dzieje, ale nie obchodziło go to, jak długo miał Lokiego w zasięgu rąk, które zaciskał chciwie we włosach boga. 

Ich pocałunki nie były tak doskonałe jak ten z innym Lokim, oparty na pełnej synchronizacji, wprawie i doświadczeniu. Tutaj były pośpieszne, pełne śliny i zębów, niemal bolesne, bardziej przypominały gryzienie niż cokolwiek innego. I Tony’emu się to podobało, bo na każde skubnięcie zębów boga mógł odpowiedzieć szarpnięciem go za włosy, na co Loki wbijał paznokcie w skórę na jego żebrach i biodrach i to wszystko było doskonałe w zupełnie inny sposób. Było ich. 

– …wyskakuj z tego – wydyszał z siebie Tony pomiędzy kolejnymi ugryzieniami, jakie Loki zostawiał na jego wargach, mszcząc się za poprzedni raz. – Poważnie, nie mam pojęcia, jak to z ciebie zdjąć… – Zbroja sprawiała, że nie mógł dotknąć boga, a to, jak mocno Loki go do niego dociskał, sprawiało, że Stark praktycznie ocierał się o jego nogi i w ciało wbijał mu się każdy detal ze zdobień asgardzkiego rynsztunku. 

Loki zaśmiał się, zanim Stark zamknął mu usta kolejnym pocałunkiem, chwytając go za szyję i przyciągając do siebie. Zbroja rozpłynęła się w powietrzu, zostawiając boga w tunice i spodniach, co Tony wykorzystał, chwytając go za pośladki i ściskając je mocno. Loki syknął, złapał mężczyznę za ramiona i odwrócił go plecami do siebie, zmuszając go, żeby przechylił się nad barem. Stark ruchem ręki zmiótł szklanki i butelki na posadzkę, ale szum krwi w skroniach sprawił, że ledwo usłyszał huk tłukącego się szkła. Loki zaczął ściągać jego spodnie i Tony nieco otrzeźwiał. Nie to, że nie chciał kontynuować, ale miał nadzieję na nieco bardziej… ludzkie warunki. 

– Może przeniesiemy to do sypialni? – zaproponował. – Mam tam potrzebne akcesoria i ooooorety... – Stracił wątek, kiedy poczuł ręce boga na swoim nagim ciele, paznokcie zostawiające ścieżkę na pośladkach i mocne uderzenie gołej ręki, przez którego jego boleśnie już twardy członek drgnął z zainteresowaniem. 

– Spokojnie, Stark. – Loki zaśmiał się w jego kark, pochylając się nad nim i liżąc jego ucho gorącym językiem. – Nie zepsuję cię. 

Nie wiedział, kiedy Loki zdążył zdjąć spodnie, ale goły, ciepły, aksamitnie gładki, twardy jak skała i imponująco długi członek ocierał się o jego pośladki. Tony poczuł ślinę napływającą do ust. Chciał go posmakować, chciał poczuć go w sobie, bo Loki sprawiał wrażenie stworzonego, aby go pieprzyć, i bał się, co teraz zrobi bóg, bo cokolwiek to będzie, Tony nie zdoła go powstrzymać, nie bez zbroi, Jarvisa, wsparcia. 

A tak bardzo nie chciał, żeby ktokolwiek im teraz przeszkodził. 

Rozluźnił się nieco i wypiął bardziej tyłek, rozłożył szerzej nogi, pojękując zachęcająco. 

Loki poklepał go uspokajająco po włosach, jakby nagradzał dobre zachowanie domowego zwierzątka. Upokorzenie wylało się Tony’emu rumieńcem na policzki, a jego jądra zaczęły mrowić. 

Bóg wsunął mu palce w usta. Tony uspokoił się wyraźnie, z ochotę ssąc to, co mu oferowano, zostawiając po sobie tyle śliny, ile tylko był w stanie, głównie dla własnego dobra. 

Po chwili zręczne, śliskie i gorące palce Lokiego znalazły się w jego tyłku, od razu dwa, co było za dużo i wciąż nie dość jednocześnie. 

– Nie pozwolisz mi dotknąć twojego serca – zamruczał Loki, rozszerzając boleśnie palce w jego wnętrzu. – Ale ufasz mi z tym… 

Szczerze? Nie miał nic przeciwko czemukolwiek, co Loki z nim robił w tym momencie. Jęknął głucho, gdy bóg wsunął w niego trzeci palec. Były o wiele zbyt śliskie, aby to wciąż była ślina, więc Psotnik musiał zrobić coś magicznego i Tony pozwolił, aby kolejna fala podniecenia obmyła jego ciało.

– ...ugh… – Wykorzystał moment, gdy Loki zabrał rękę, i obrócił się przodem do niego. Wyciągnął rękę i dotknął policzka boga. Jego palce drżały. – Powiedziałeś, że mnie nie zepsujesz. Nie psujesz swoich zabawek, Loki, a ja jestem twój. 

Bóg warknął coś i złapał go za uda, podsadzając go na bar. Tony objął go nogami w pasie i przyciągnął do siebie bliżej. Loki ujął go za nadgarstki i zmusił go, żeby się położył płasko na blacie. Zostawił dłoń dociśniętą do reaktora łukowego, kiedy wsunął się w niego jednym, płynnym, agresywnym ruchem. 

Tony krzyknął i zagryzł wargi. Przetwarzał zbyt wiele doznań na raz. Ból i rozkoszne uczucie wypełniania, aż do samego końca, strach, że Loki wyciągnie reaktor z piersi (och, wiedział, że tego nie zrobi, Loki tylko czegoś mu właśnie dowodził i miał do tego prawo), wyrażająca czystą, surową przyjemność twarz boga, jego przymknięte powieki i odchylona głowa, spazmatycznie łapiące powietrze usta, kiedy Tony bez litości zaciskał się wokół niego… 

Loki przytrzymał go za biodra, unieruchamiając go, kiedy go pieprzył niemiłosiernie, wysuwając się z niego niemal do końca, utrzymując nieludzkie tempo, do którego żaden człowiek, nawet superżołnierz nie byłby zdolny i och, Tony robił, co mógł, aby dotrzymać mu kroku, ale szybko został zredukowany do drżącej, wijącej się w żelaznym uścisku, pojękującej, bezwładnej masy roztopionych z rozkoszy kości i mięśni. Położył dłonie płasko na blacie i skrobał jego powierzchnię paznokciami, całkowicie unieruchomiony i zdany na łaskę Lokiego. Mógł tylko skamleć:

– Tak, tak, jeszcze, proszę… – A bóg niemiłosiernym rytmem posuwał go prosto w stronę orgazmu. 

Na sekundę przed spełnieniem Loki pochylił się nad nim, długie ręce i smukłe ciało, i wgryzł się mocno w jego ramię, do krwi, wyrywając ze Starka pełen bólu skowyt, gdy ten dochodził, spuszczając się na nich oboje. Lokiemu wyraźnie spodobało się to, jak zaczął zaciskać się wokół niego w trakcie orgazmu, praktycznie masując jego członek w sobie, bo zawarczał coś, wyglądając całkowicie dziko, z krwią Tony’ego barwiącą mu wargi i krzyknął, dochodząc w nim. Rozkosz jednocześnie wygładziła i wyostrzyła mu rysy twarzy. Spod na wpół przymkniętych powiek, Tony obserwował, jak przyjemność przelewa się przez Lokiego, długo, dłużej niż widział to u jakiekolwiek kochanka. Zastanawiał się leniwie, czy to kwestia bycia Asem, czy po prostu Loki był tak wyposzczony. 

Cóż, niedługo się przekona.

Chwilę leżał na blacie, przygnieciony ciężarem boga, czując, jak drży mu każdy mięsień w ciele. Jego nogi były kompletnie nie do użytku. 

Przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że Loki znowu planuje zniknąć, więc nieludzkim wysiłkiem woli okręcił się wokół niego jak ośmiornica.

– Druga runda w łóżku, bo nie jestem w stanie wstać o własnych siłach – nalegał. Ku jego zdziwieniu Loki mruknął coś, co brzmiało, jakby się zgadzał, i pomógł mu dojść do sypialni. 

Dwa orgazmy później Loki leżał wycieńczony na jego piersiach. Dotrzymanie kroku bogu w łóżkowych zapasa nie było proste i Tony nie wstydził tego, że pod koniec dopomagał sobie wibratorem, bo widok całkowicie zrujnowanego Lokiego spuszczającego się na łóżko był tego wart.

Teraz gładził miękkie i mokre od potu włosy boga. Żaden z nich nie miał sił na kąpiel i Tony praktycznie przysypiał. 

– Naprawdę go kochałeś? Tamtego Lokiego? – spytał niespodziewanie bóg.

– Nic nie zrozumiałeś z mojej opowieści? – zdziwił się Tony. – Tamten Loki był w porządku. Ale nie był właściwy dla mnie. Tak jak tamten Tony nie był właściwy dla ciebie. Założę się, że jemu nie pozwoliłbyś się tak przelecieć – westchnął z satysfakcją na wspomnienie boga, klęczącego na czworakach na łóżku i błagającego, żeby Tony wsunął wibrator jeszcze raz. 

Loki zamruczał w sposób, który Stark nauczył się już odbierać jako potwierdzenie. 

– Tamten Tony był… miękki. Mógłbym go mieć bez walki. 

– A gdzie w tym zabawa, prawda? – zaśmiał się cicho Stark. I poczuł, jak Loki układa wargi do uśmiechu tuż przy jego skórze. – A jednak tamten Loki i Tony byli dla siebie idealni. 

Cisza. Tony znowu zaczął przysypiać. 

– A my jesteśmy dla siebie właściwi? – spytał jeszcze Loki. 

– Będziemy musieli się przekonać, prawda? – westchnął sennie Stark.

Loki zamruczał coś w odpowiedzi. 

KONIEC


End file.
